Hail to the King
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: Roman Reigns. Member of The Shield for a little over a year now. Lately, things have been falling apart in one of WWE's greatest factions. How long will it take Roman to see everything clearly and step up? Will he let the other members take the spotlight or will he take it for his own?
1. Introduction

It's Monday night Raw. Another day of work, another day Roman has to keep his cool. Roman is really a nice guy, calm, cool, collected, but lately, things have been weighing on his mind. He was on his way to see Hunter, Stephanie, and Vince about something. They didn't say what, just to come see them before the show. He walked around the corner at the end of a long hall, seeing a door with _'The Authority'_ on it. Wiping his sweaty palms down his vest then he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He heard a female, most likely Steph, call.

He turned the knob, walking in then closing the door behind him. He saw Vince behind the desk on the far side of the room, Hunter and Steph sitting on the couch next to it.

"Come, sit." Hunter offered, motioning to the couch across from them.

"You wanted to see me?" Roman asked, clearing his throat, his voice deep.

"We did." Steph nodded.

"Roman, I've been watching you ever since NXT and I have to say, I'm very impressed with you." Vince started. "I really like what I see and I wanted to offer you something."

"Alright." Roman nodded, focusing on Vince.

"Now Roman, it's not only Vince's decision, Steph and I were also in on this too. We're very proud of what you've done and we'd like to see more from you." Hunter added.

"I do go out there and give better then my best."

"We know and we love what we see." Steph said.

"Now, on to business." Vince said, getting right down to it. "Roman, over the next few weeks, we're looking to give you a big push. We're not sure when it's going to happen, but you're the guy we want. You've been spectacular ever since being brought up and that's what we like to see."

"What about the others?" Roman looked confused.

"Don't worry about them. We have things planned for them." Hunter added.

"Alright. When is this all going to start?" Roman asked.

"It's going to start slow. You're going to be heading most of the promos from now now, you're going to get more singles matches, and you're going to team with Ambrose and make it seem like you both don't get along. It will build tension with the fans and in the group. They know some of what is going on, but not the full extent."

"I can deal with that. It's a really good idea." Roman nodded.

"Also, we have a new move for you to try out and we'd like to see you make the spear your finisher for now. As for the new move, it will be called 'The Superman Punch'. You'll hit your opponent with that then after they get up, spear them."

"You don't have to worry, we'll be working with you on the new move so you can get it right without hurting anyone seriously."

"I get it, but what do I tell the others?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. We'll handle them. You just do what we say." Hunter said.

"Alright. I'm your guy then."

"Good. Now, go get ready for the show. You all have an appearance coming up." Vince said, dismissing Roman.

Roman nodded, getting up and thanking them before walking out of the office. He walked down the halls, running his hand through is long, curly black hair. He wasn't sure how the others would take it, but he didn't care. He was getting a push, one that he wanted and needed desperately. The question was, what is going to happen to The Shield?


	2. Royal Rumble 2014

_**Royal Rumble 2014**_

It's been a few weeks since Roman was told about his push. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Outside of work, him, Dean, and Seth are great friends and get along. At work, they play their roles to perfection. Roman was walking the halls, trying to clear his head for the big match coming up. He knew everything he had to do since everyone was briefed before the show when everything was finalized.

"Ro!" He heard someone call excitedly from down the hall.

Turning around, he saw his good friend, Izabella, running toward him. Once she reached him, she jumped into his arms, hugging him tight.

"Hello to you to Belle." He chuckled, holding her so she wouldn't fall.

"It's so good to see you. It's been forever." She said as she hopped down, pulling from the hug.

"It has been. What brings you here?" He asked as they started walking down the halls.

"Well...I'm getting called up to the main roster!" She squealed happily.

"Really? It's about damn time."

"Right? I've been there for what, 3 years? I've worked my ass off and now I get the chance!"

"You bet you have. You're going to be the next Divas champion and a damn good one too." He said just as they reached his locker room, peeking in.

"Is he in there?" She whispered to Roman who nodded.

He opened the door, Seth looking up. Roman held is finger to is lip, telling Seth to be quiet. Seth did so, going back and talk to Dean. Belle snuck in the room, being careful then jumped on Dean's back.

"What the hell?!" Dean called out in shock, trying to pull her off, not knowing it was her.

"Chill Mox." She ruffled his hair, hopping off his back.

"Belle?" He looked confused.

"Before you ask, I got called up." She grinned.

"Finally!" Dean said. "I mean...great." He tried to cover up his excitement.

"Colby..." She said, moving from Dean, walking towards Seth.

"Belle..." He grinned, meeting her, pulling her into a hug.

Roman looked on as his long time friend, Belle got caught up with her old friends. They have been friends since daycare. Nothing could take them apart, not even when He left before her to go to Florida to train with FCW.

"Dean..." Roman nudged him. "...what's the problem?"

"He's hugging her to long." Dean mumbled, getting a bit jealous.

"Still crushing I see." Roman teased.

"Shut up!" Dean gritted.

"Alright boys, how about catching up until the big match? I really have nothing to do and don't know many people yet." Belle suggested, sitting on the couch.

"That's my spot!" Seth whined, trying to push er away playfully.

"Awe. To bad. Mine now." She grinned, pushing him on the floor, the other two laughing.

They all sat down and talked for a bit until it was time for the show to start. They all sat there until it was time to the Rumble match.

"We'll be back. You can stay here." Roman insisted.

"Yes father." Belle rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'm watching you." He chuckled before they headed out.

Since Seth was going out second, he headed up to the concourse where they usually enter from. After CM Punk came out, their theme hit and Seth walked down the steps. After the long walk, he reached the ring and got in, the match starting. Dean and Roman stayed in the back, them going out much later, watching the match on the monitor. After many 10 people later, Dean went out at number 11. He got in the ring and went right to helping Seth on eliminating people. After a few more came out, Roman entered and number 15. He went right too the ring and started eliminating people left and right. At one point, Dean almost eliminated him.

"What the hell?!" Roman barked.

"Sorry man." Dean held his hands up. "I didn't know."

"Focus!" Seth yelled, breaking them up.

They went back, going what needed to be done, getting rid of more people. It came to the point where Seth and Dean were working on eliminating someone when Roman came and eliminated at three of them.

"What the hell!?"

"Roman!"

All Roman did was smirk and say a few words to Seth and Dean before going back to the match. What seemed like forever, it was down to Roman and Batista. Both men wanted to win, both wanting to headline Wrestlemania. After eliminating a record setting 12 men, Roman had his moment of the night. That was the big thing that was planned for him. Suddenly, Batista speared Roman and it looked like it was over. While Batista was gloating, Roman got up, hitting him with a vicious spear. While Roman was trying to recover from Batista's spear, that gave Batista time to recover as well. Roman tried lifting him up to throw him over the rope, but Batista countered, send Roman over the top rope, thus ending the match. Roman shook his head, disappointed at not winning, but happy about his new record. After recovering from being thrown out of the ring, he headed to the back. A few people congratulated him on his record and time spent in the match since he was one of the last two in it. He headed to the locker room where Seth and Dean were. Clearly they were not happy, but knew it had to happen.

"Amazing match! All of you!" Belle said once they were all in the back.

"Yeah." Roman said, heading right for his bags, packing them up.

Dean and Seth were already changed since they got back before Roman. Roman then took his things to the back, getting a shower and everything so he could head to the hotel. When he got out and got changed, he punched one of the lockers. He wished things could have gone differently, but unfortunately this is the way they had to go. Not his choice. Walking into the locker room, he saw a note from Belle saying Dean and Seth gave her a ride to the hotel. Sighing, Roman walked around, trying to find a ride. Once he found one, they headed out to the car, getting in and heading to the hotel. _'Raw will be interesting tomorrow.' _He thought.


	3. RAW: January 27, 2014

It was the morning after the Royal Rumble and Roman was up bright and early, not that he got much sleep the night before. He was hyped from his amazing performance, but couldn't help but think about what Dean tried to do. He knew it was every man for himself, but he still didn't know why Dean tried to do what he did. Since he was up before everyone, he decide on hitting the gym to get in a nice long workout before the show later in the evening. He had his bag packed already and was ready to head out. He got his keycard then headed out of the room and down the street to the local gym. Roman was in the middle of a good, intense workout when he stopped to take a break for a drink of water. Since it was a cool day in Cleveland, he decided to go out and get some air. While he was out there, he was going over things in his head. He kept thinking about what he was told a few weeks ago about getting a push. He welcomed the push, but he didn't want to ruin the good thing he had going on with Seth and Dean. Sure, things were rough right now, but there was just a lot of mis-communication among them right now. After being out in the cool air for awhile, he decided to head back inside and finish his workout. A few hours later, he was done and feeling good about himself so he went to go get a shower and get changed into some regular clothes until the show. When he got out, he saw a message on his phone.

_'The boys and I are at the cafe down the road from the hotel. Come join us. :) - Belle'_

_'Just got done working out, be there in about five minutes.'_

**Cafe La Rosa**

"Ro!" Belle called once she seen him walk through the door.

"Hey there Belle." Roman greeted as he walked up to the table.

"Have a good workout?" She asked as they both sat down, re-joining Seth and Dean.

"How- nevermind." He chuckled. "It was good. Just what I needed."

"Why is that?" Dean questioned, being noisy.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I need to think about a few things."

"Like?" Seth pressed.

"Look-" Roman's voice tensed.

"Ro. I ordered you a coffee and your favorite breakfast. My treat." Belle intervened, sensing the appending tension.

"Why thank you Belle, that's sweet of you." Roman smiled at her.

"Anything for my bro." She smiled back at him.

Roman and Belle continued to talk, her trying to keep peace at the table for the moment while Seth and Dean talked amongst themselves. Soon breakfast arrived and they all ate. When they were done, Belle paid and they all headed to the arena to get ready for the show.

**RAW – Monday January 27, 2014**

The show started like any other. Recapping the night before and everything that went down. It was early in the show and Roman, Seth, and Dean were needed early for a segment. They were on the concourse, waiting for their que to enter the arena.

"Alright, after everything last night, we need to stay focused tonight. Put everything behind us. Got that." Seth said, stating a peace offering.

"Yeah, got it." Dean said as he walked around, getting ready.

"Right." Roman nodded.

"No more bickering, no more fighting. We're the most dominate faction in WWE ever and we need to be a cohesive unit. We all need to be on the same page." Seth continued.

Before anyone could speak, their theme hit and they started to walk into the stands. They stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at the ring before ascending down through the crowd. Their eyes never left the ring as the Authority was backing away from Daniel Bryan. They hopped the barricade just as Daniel entered with a steel chair. Keep there eyes on the task at hand, they hopped up on the apron. Getting in the ring, Daniel started swinging the chair wildly, hitting Dean then Seth when he tried to intervene. When Daniel turned around, Roman hit him with a spear and the fight was on. They all started to kick and punch Daniel while he was down. Just then, Sheamus' music went off.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled.

"Go!" Roman shouted, continuing to kick Daniel.

Dean and Seth went after Sheamus, who was getting the best of them until the numbers caught up with him. He was in the corner, getting beat down by Seth and Dean when John Cena's music went off. Dean and Seth kept going after Sheamus, Roman joining in once Daniel was taken care of. When John got to the ring, he started pulling them off Sheamus. While they were focused on John, that gave Sheamus and Daniel time to recover. Soon the numbers game caught us with them and they were thrown out of the ring, John, Sheamus, and Daniel standing tall in the ring.

"No!" Dean threw a fit, trying to go back.

"We'll get them!" Roman held him back.

"Let's regroup." Seth said as they hopped the barricade again, heading back through the crowd.

Once in the back, Dean was still reeling about what happened out there. Roman was calm, going over things in his head, Seth trying to ease Dean.

"Dude, relax. You've been overreacting and it's not doing us good."

"Overreacting?! Me?! Were you not just out there!?" Dean yelled.

"I was, but we'll get them. We have a six man tag match later and the winner goes onto the Elimination Chamber for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship."

"We so own that match. We will be the next holders of that title." Dean stated.

"Only one of us can Dean." Roman spoke up.

"Oh? Who do you think that is, huh? You?" Dean got in his face.

"No Dean. I know it will be." Roman didn't back down from him.

"Whatever, I'm out." Dean threw his hands up and walked off.

"Nice Roman." Seth shook his head, walking off to find Dean.

For most of the night, they spent time apart to cool down and clear their heads. When it was time for their match, they all met up, made peace with each other for the sale of the match. They went over a game plan of what they were going to do for the night. When it was time for the match, they headed to their position, waiting to head out. After John, Daniel, and Sheamus were all in the ring, they made their way down to the ring once again. They all stared each other down, Dean being really itchy to get the match started. It was decided that Roman would start off against John.

Roman and john lock up, like every match, going back and forth. They would each take turns at getting the best of each other before tagging someone else in. That would go on for most of the match, The Shield looking like they had the match won. Towards the end of the match, the lights went off and They Wyatt family would pop up on the screen. Scrambling out of the ring, Dean, Seth, and Roman would watch as The Wyatt's stood in the ring when they lights came on. Suddenly, The Wyatt's would go after John, Sheamus, and Daniel, the ref ringing the bell to end the match.

"What the hell is going on?!" Dean yelled.

"What are they doing?!"

Once The Wyatt's were done with the beat down, the ref made his decision. The Shield would lose due to The Wyatt's getting involved, them losing the chance at being in the Elimination Chamber.

"What?!" Seth yelled, furious.

"You kidding me?!" Dean pulled at his hair, infuriated.

The Wyatt's walked backwards up the ramp, smirking at The Shield.

"This isn't over boys. We'll have a match, but it will be with them." Roman declared, nodding his head at The Wyatt's.

"It's on."

"Bring it on boys!" Dean taunted.

They were still pissed at what happened, but once the show went off the air, they headed to the back to get ready to leave for the next city.

"After what happened, we need to be at the top of our game. If it's a war they want, it's a war they're going to get." Seth said as they all packed.

"We will be." Dean calmly said, but in a not caring way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roman narrowed his eyes at him.

"Nothing. Don't worry." Dean shrugged him off.

Roman rolled his eyes, getting a little tired of Dean and his new attitude. Things were getting a bit tense between Roman and Dean and everyone around them could sense it. Would this tension cost them everything? Only time would tell. They all got their things, headed out to their car and started to make the long journey to the next city in a quiet and tense car ride.


	4. Smackdown: January 31, 2014

Another day, another city. This time it was Toledo, Ohio. Same cold weather, same white stuff on the ground. Tonight was the taping of Smackdown and Roman was preparing for the night. He was going over the script in his room when there was a knock on his door. Setting the script on the table, he walked over, opening the door.

"Morning sunshine." Belle smiled cheerfully as she walked into the room with a brown bag and coffee.

"Morning to you too." Roman chuckled as he closed the door, following her over to the table that was in his room.

"Brought some breakfast and thought we could go over the script together." She suggested, taking out two hot sandwiches and placing them on the table.

"A girl that knows the key to my heart." Roman chuckled, sitting down and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ewww." She scrunched her nose.

"You know what I mean." He laughed.

"I know, I'm just messing with you."

"Good." He said, taking a bite of the sandwich she brought.

They sat there for a bit, eating and drinking while looking at the script. As they studied it, Roman spoke.

"So...what's with you and Dean?" He asked, making her choke on her food.

"What?!" She said, coughing a bit.

"You know he has a crush on you and I know you have one on him too."

"Do not." She stubbornly denied.

"Ah ha! See? I knew you did." He grinned.

"So...it's nothing. We're just friends."

"Friends, ha." He laughed, sitting back in his chair. "The famous Izabella Jensen has crush. Never thought I'd see that day."

"Oh hush." She tried to blow it off.

"Nope. You have a crush. This from the girl who said there was never going to be a man in her life. I told you to never say never."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You know I'm right. I'm always right." He grinned.

"Alright. If I admit it, will you leave me alone for now?"

"I just might."

"Fine. I have a crush on Mox. There. Happy?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now can we please work on the script? I need to practice. This is the first time I'm in one and I want to get everything nailed."

"Sure. What you got?" Roman asked, opening his script book.

"Looks like..." She said, looking it over then stopping, going pale.

"What?" He said, taking her script and looking at the page she was on.

"I-"

"No. This is not going to happen. No way am I going to let this happen." He said, getting up and getting his jacket.

"Ro. Where are you going?" Belle looked at him worried.

"Going to get this taken care of right now." He said, before walking out of the room and leaving her there confused.

Heading through the halls of the hotel, Roman looked for the room he wanted. Once he found it, he knocked on the door rather aggressively.

"Can I help you?" The woman on the other side asked.

"Where is he?!" Roman gritted his teeth.

"Is there a problem?" The man in question asked.

"There is. This!" Roman put the script on the mans chest.

"Look. This is going to add more drama to the mix. We talked about this."

"There was never any mention about bringing her into this though!" Roman started to get upset.

"Gentlemen. Let's sit and talk about this like adults." The woman stated.

Roman rolled his eyes, walking into the room while the man closed the door. They both sat at the table in the room, the women sitting on the couch.

"Now Hunter, explain to Roman why you did what you did." Stephanie said.

"Yes, please do." Roman crossed his arms over his chest.

"First of all, this is going to be her debut. Everyone knows you're friends because of FCW and NXT. I want her to be seen with you guys backstage, but not as a valet. Just talking with you. I've talked to the others and was going to talk to you, but you got to me first. They are not happy about this either, but this is what I want. This will make your feud even better. Don't worry, she won't get hurt. It's only for the show. If she's as good of an actress as she was in NXT then we'll have nothing to worry about. If you read the whole script, you'll see you're the one that's going to be the hero in all this." Hunter explained.

"You could have told me this before I read the script." Roman muttered.

"I was going to, but they were delivered soon then I thought they would be. Usually creative doesn't have them done this early."

"You were still thinking about it. I could have been in on it." Roman started to get upset.

"I know that and for that I apologize. I never say that, but this time I did."

"Well thank you for clearing this up. She was really upset when she saw what was going to happen."

"Tell her there's nothing to worry about. She has my word." Stephanie spoke up.

"I'll do that and thank you both for taking the time. Sorry I came off a bit harsh at first."

"No, it's understandable."

"Alright. Thank you again." Roman said as he stood along with the other two.

He shook Hunter then Stephanie's hand before leaving the room. A sense of relief waved over him once he knew everything was going to be alright. He still didn't trust what was going to happen, but he had to trust The Authority's word on it.

**Smackdown – January 31, 2014**

It was almost show time and the boys were getting ready to make their way to the ring. Roman couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier in the day, not telling the others about what happened. When their theme hit, they made their way down through the crowd and to the ring. Once in the ring, Dean started talking about what happened on Raw.

"The Elimination Chamber is a structure and a match custom made for The Shield, so make no mistake about it, the stakes on Monday Night couldn't have been any higher. Because the Universe knows, The Authority knows, and Randy Orton knows that if The Shield was unleashed inside that Chamber, one of us would've walked out WWE World Heavyweight Champion. What, do you think it would've been you?" Dean starts off, directing his last question to Roman.

"I don't think so Dean, I know so." Roman faces him.

"Oh, you think just 'cause you set some record for eliminations in the Royal Rumble, you would've walked out the Elimination Chamber champion? I don't think that. I don't think that at all bro. Hey, you know what? I don't apologize for trying to throw you out of the Rumble."

"Well, I'm not gonna apologize for throwing you out of the Rumble. It was every man for himself, so stop complaining."

"That's cute, that's real cute. Hey, next time maybe I won't sneak up from behind ya', huh? Maybe next time I'll do it right to your face."

"Like this?" Roman gets in Dean's face.

"Hey, hey, hey! Listen! Listen to me! Enough! Enough! Enough of this petty crap alright?! We're the Shield! We are the most dominant force in the history of this company! This is our yard, and we have intruders! I'm talking about Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, Bray Wyatt, The Wyatt Family! And they are the reason that we are not in that Elimination Chamber match. And I don't know why they did what they did on Monday, frankly I don't care. What I do know, is that they must be dealt with! Hey, Ambrose you listen to me. You are the greatest United States Champion I have ever seen. No one even has the guts to challenge you for that belt. And Roman, you've been spearing people since day one! You had John Cena's hands completely pried apart right before they screwed us. We had 'em! We were this close!" Seth states, getting between Roman and Dean.

"If the Wyatts want a new world, we'll give them a new world. If The Shield isn't gonna win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Elimination Chamber, we'll do the next best thing. We'll do the next best thing and we will wipe the Wyatt Family off the face of the earth! And Wyatts, consider that a challenge!" Dean yells into the mic, stepping on the bottom rope.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Gentlemen, that's a brilliant idea! That's a match that no one ever dreamed would happen. So as the general manager of SmackDown, I am going to make history!" Vickie starts, but get's cut off by Hunters music.

"I understand where you're coming from, and I get it okay? The Wyatts cost you guys an opportunity to be in the Elimination Chamber. The Wyatts effectively cost one of you the opportunity to be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. But here's the thing guys, it's water under the bridge alright? Let it go. Let it go. Trust me on this. There's no profit in it. There is nothing to benefit, there's nothing to gain okay? Wrong place, wrong time, bad situation. But all there is in this, is loss. All there is in this, is more problems. Just let it go alright?" Hunter starts as he walks down the ramp, ending in the ring.

"Hunter, with all due respect, you've got to look at this from our perspective... " Seth starts, but gets cut off by Hunter.

"...with all due respect Seth, I've looked at it from your point of view. But with all due respect, it wasn't a request. I'm telling you, let it go." Hunter says one final time.

"I don't think you understand Hunter. We're not asking." Roman states.

"Alright. I can see by the looks in your eyes, there's no talking you out of this, I guess right? That's the way it's gonna be? If this fight is gonna go down no matter what, then I might as well profit from it. This is what you want? Is this what you want? You want to see The Wyatts and The Shield go at it? Then I'll do what's best for business. At the Elimination Chamber Pay-Per-View, it will be all three members of The Shield, against all three members of The Wyatt Family. Hope you guys know what you're doing." Hunter says, leaving the ring, letting The Shield have their moment.

When everything was done, they left the ring and started to head to the backstage area.

"Roman, everything alright man?" Seth asked, noticing Roman was a bit off.

"Everything's fine."

"You sure? It's not about what happened out there is it?" Dean asked, him and Roman being past their differences and leaving it for work.

"I said everything's fine!" Roman snapped, walking a bit faster.

"What's his deal?" Dean asked.

"No clue." Seth shrugged. "Maybe Belle will know. Why don't you do ask her."

"Alright. Hopefully she'll know." Dean said then headed off to find Belle.

While Dean went to talk to Belle, not having any lucky, Seth stayed with Roman trying to get him focused on the match they had coming up at the end of the night. They had a six man tag match with Rey, Sheamus, and Daniel. They needed Roman focused on this match in order to get the win so they could be on the top of their game.

"Any luck?" Seth asked when Dean returned.

"No, but she's in the same state as Roman. They're both off."

"Wonder what it could be?" Seth tried thinking.

"You don't think..." Dean said.

"I think you're right."

Just before it was time for the match, The Wyatt's promo hits the tron. Bray, Luke, and Erick appear on the screen. Bray says that normal men would lose sleep at the mere thought of "dancing with reapers", saying that "justice" is "hell's game". Wyatt says that "war" is his favorite game. Luke Harper then says that "you reap what you sow", saying that The Shield picked a "beautiful hill to die on". Bray continues, saying that The Shield should be careful when they invite the "devil" into their backyard because he may like it and "decide to stay". That's when Erick and Luke step to the side and Bray brings out Belle from behind them. She's shaking in fear, looking into the camera with pleading eyes. Erick Rowan then concludes with one simple word for The Shield, "run".

"How did they?" Dean freaks.

"We'll get her. They won't go far." Seth says.

"Match, now!" Roman says, getting in position.

Just like any other match, The Shield are the dominate ones, but the others coming back at times during the match. In the end, it was Roman catching Rey Mysterio with the Spear, pinning Rey to pick up the win. Dean and Seth get in the ring and all raise their hands in victory. The put their fists together, showing they are still a cohesive unit. After the show ends, they all walk to the back then rush to find Belle. They find her in their locker room safe, but shaken. They all get their things and leave the arena together, not letting her out of their sights. The Wyatt's are unpredictable, mostly Bray. There's no way in hell Roman is going to let them get close to her unless they absolutely have to.

* * *

_**|Thank you to Shauna for hepling me with all the dialogue for the story. She's such an amazing help!|**_


	5. Things Begin To Fall Apart

**Monday Night Raw – February 10, 2014**

Tonight was going to be a very busy night and everyone was ready for it. After a good long workout and some talking things over in the morning, Roman arrived at the arena with Dean and Seth. They headed right to their locker room to go over what was going to take place during the night.

"Looks like we got a promo, a match, and a confrontation tonight." Seth says as he looks over the script again.

"It appears so." Dean says as he dances around a bit.

"Dude. You need to relax." Roman says, getting annoyed.

"If I don't?" Dean gets in in face.

"Look!" Seth yells, stepping between them. "I thought we agreed there would be none of this?"

"He started it." Dean said, walking away.

"I don't care. We need to focus tonight!"

"Fine." Dean huffed.

They kept looking everything over, going over what they would say and what would happen. After a few hours, the show started and it was time for their segment. They made their way to where it would take place, meeting with Renee. Not long after that, the cameras started rolling.

"Roman, we just saw highlights from your historic night at the Royal Rumble. But now you, Seth and Dean face perhaps your biggest challenge in the Wyatt Family in a six-man tag match at the Elimination Chamber. And the Wyatt Family's actually had some pretty harsh words for you guys lately. Do you have a response to that?" Renee asks.

"Baby girl, actions always speak louder than words. You remember that." Roman says smoothly.

"The Wyatts love to speak in riddles. Renee, we don't. We speak in absolutes." Seth adds.

"As in, we will absolutely destroy the Wyatt Family at Elimination Chamber." Dean says.

"Dean, on another topic, there's actually been some talk simply about the fact that you haven't defended your United States Championship in...quite some time. Do you have a comment on that?" Renee turns to Dean.

"So am I supposed to just uh...pull United States Championship matches and contenders out of thin air? Is that what I'm supposed to do? You know how this works? Do you have any idea how much paperwork goes into something like this..."

"What're you talking about man? What kind of champion do you want to be?" Roman confronts him.

"I resent that, alright? Bottom line is, there's nobody in this company with the guts to try and step up and take this away from me. I'll prove it tonight. I'll put out an open challenge. Tonight, US title on the line. Anybody who wants to step up. I will remind the world...that I...am a champion." Dean says then walks off."

"What was that?" Seth looks at Roman.

"He's lost it. He's crazy." Roman shakes his head.

"We better go after him." Seth states as they walk after Dean.

They meet up with him and are told to head to their position so they can head to the ring. With security in tow, they head to the concourse of the arena, waiting for their que. Once it's given, they all head down the stairs and to the ring. For the first time since October, the United States Championship would be on the line on RAW as Dean, with Seth & Roman in his corner, would defend the United States Title against whoever accepts Dean's open challenge.

"No one will come out." Dean said confidently.

Just then, the last person he thought of would answer his challenge. Mark Henry. Dean's face went form confident and cocky, to shock and horror as Mark made his way to the ring. They do the formal ring introductions before the bell. Dean is hesitant as Roman and Seth joke at him. Henry shoves Dean to the mat to start. Henry's left elbow is taped up. They lock up and Henry shoves him down again. Dean goes to the floor to talk with Roman and Seth. Dean comes back in but Henry keeps control. Dean tries to make a comeback and work on the arm but Henry tosses him over the top rope. Dean starts working on Henry's arm. Henry makes a comeback and catches Dean with a World's Strongest Slam. Henry goes for the pin but Seth breaks it up for the disqualification.

After the match, Henry would do his best to fight them off, but would find himself laid out with a Spear by Roman. Their exit is then halted by The Wyatt Family, who make their entrance into the arena, making their way to ringside. Roman, Seth, and Dean then hop back over the barricade into the ringside area and The Wyatt Family steps forward on the other side of the ring. Roman, Seth, and Dean are the first to move, climbing onto the ring apron, followed shortly by The Wyatt Family. Roman then leads the charge, stepping inside the ring. Bray Wyatt then starts to step into the ring, but thinks better of it as The Wyatt Family drops from the ring apron, leaving Roman, Seth, and Dean standing in the ring, ready for a fight. Once they get the 'all clear' that Raw is off air, they get out of the ring and head to the back.

"What in the hell happened out there?" Dean gets pissed.

"You were going to lose. We had to do something."

"What are you talking about? I had that match won! I didn't need any help!" Dean flips out.

"Sure you did. You were so done for." Roman interjected.

"Oh really? You think so?" Dean stopped, glaring at him.

"Yes Dean. We were out there, you might not have been, but you were going to lose if we didn't do something."

"Psh. I could have won. With or without your help." Dean rolls his eyes, walking off.

"Whatever dude." Roman chuckles as they follow him back to the locker room.

While they get ready to head out for the night, they talk about what happened with The Wyatt's and what they plan on doing. These next few weeks are going to be very eventful and busy ones.

**Elimination Chamber 2014**

The past few weeks have been very eventful and stressful. There has been more tension then ever with the trio on screen. Off screen, they've been fine, the same three best buds they've always been. Tonight was the night of the Elimination Chamber and they were ready for a fight, a fight that would hopefully end this little war of theirs.

"We all know what we're doing tonight, right?" Roman asks.

"We've been over this. Of course we do."

"Hey! That's the kind of attitude we don't need tonight!" Roman raises his voice.

"Do NOT raise your voice at me!" Dean stands up to him.

"Then watch yourself." Roman simply says with a shrug.

"Guys! Enough!" Seth gets between them again.

"What?!" They yell.

"Enough of this stupid bickering! We have a very important match tonight!" Seth yells, having had enough.

"Okay."

"Fine."

"Now, let's focus on the task at hand."

They get to focusing on the match later, warming up they way they usually do. When it came time for the match, they headed to the concourse, getting ready to head out. Out first were Seth, Roman and Dean through the crowd. The lights go out, the lantern lights up and out comes Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan and Luke Harper.

Before The Wyatts even enter the ring a "this is awesome" chant starts up. Both teams face off with the referee in between them. Bray and Dean have words. A "let's go Wyatt/let's go Shield" chant starts. Dean attacks Bray and here we go. They all start brawling before the bell can even ring. The Shield clear the ring as the referee tries to restore order. More dueling chants from the fans as Bray talks with Rowan and Harper. The bell rings and it's going to be Rowan starting off with Seth.

They go at it. Seth with a big dropkick from a block. Roman tags in and they beat Rowan down in the corner. Seth tags right back in but Rowan shoves him away. Rowan with a massive clothesline. Harper tags in for some double teaming. Harper turns it around in the corner and tags in Bray. Bray takes Seth to the corner and works him over. Seth ducks a clothesline and tags in Roman. The crowd pops as Roman stares down Bray. They go at it. Bray tags back in Harper for some double teaming. Harper tries to suplex Roman but can't. Roman nails a suplex and beats Harper to The Shield's corner. Dean comes in for some double teaming. Seth tags back in as does Reigns for a triple team move. Roman with a 2 count on Harper.

Dean tags back in and nails a double dropkick. It's Seth and Harper going at it now. Seth with a headbutt as Dean tags back in. Quick tags from The Shield here. More back and forth. Harper nails a big dropkick on Dean. Bray tags back in and beats down Dean. Bray taunts The Shield and tags back in Rowan. Roman with a big slam and a vise on Dean's head. Harper comes back in and steps on Dean's head. Dean and Harper trade shots now. Harper with a big suplex and a 2 count. Dean turns it around with a neckbreaker and a tag to Seth. Seth unloads on Harper. Seth with a big leaping right hand in the corner. Seth goes to the top and knocks Rowan away. Harper runs up and cuts Seth off. Harper climbs up with a huge super throw on Seth but Seth lands on his feet. Seth sends Harper to the floor and nails a suicide dive. They come back in and Seth hits a top rope knee to the head. The crowd goes nuts. Seth misses a knee and Harper nails a big sideslam for a 2 count.

Bray comes back in and turns it around on Seth. More dueling chants from fans. Rowan tags in and keeps Seth down. Rowan with a forearm shot to the kidney and another 2 count. The fans chant for tables now. Harper tags back in for a big right hand to the face of Seth. Harper boots Seth in the face and taunts him. Harper with a big slap to the face. Harper takes Seth to the corner for more offense. Harper with the running knee in the corner. Harper catapults Seth under the second rope. Bray tags back in and drops a knee on Seth. Bray with a headlock now.

Bray runs into a big boot and goes down. Bray catches Seth with a chokeslam for a 2 count. Harper runs in and sends Dean flying with a boot. Harper tags in and stomps on Seth. Seth counters Harper and rallies for a tag now. Roman tags in as does Rowan. Roman takes Rowan and Bray out. Roman with a big Samoan Drop on Rowan. Right hands for Rowan now. Harper tosses Roman to the floor. Roman runs around the ring and hits the apron dropkick on Rowan's head. Roman comes back in and slams Rowan for a 2 count as Bray breaks the pin. Dean tackles Bray and unloads on him. Harper pulls Dean off but Dean decks him. Dean dropkicks Bray off the apron. Harper leaps out with a suicide dive on Dean. Seth leaps over the top and takes out Harper. Roman with a close roll up on Rowan. They both collide with clotheslines and go down. Fans pop.

Seth sends Harper into the ring post. Seth takes apart the Spanish announce table but Bray stops him. Dean makes the save for Seth as they prepare to put him through a table. Bray and Dean tumble over the barrier and brawl in the crowd. Roman and Rowan are still in the ring. They trade shots in the middle of the ring now. Rowan with a knee to the gut before tossing Roman into the ring post. Rowan yells at Roman and slaps him. Roman nails a Superman punch for a 2 count. Seth and Harper go at it on the floor now. Roman uses a monitor but Bray runs back over the barrier and drops Seth. They take apart the normal announcers table now. Harper and Bray put Seth on top of it and work him over. In the ring, Rowan with a big fallaway slam on Roman that sends him to the floor. The Wyatt Family stands tall.

Rowan and Harper stand on top of the announce table with Seth. Bray looks on as they double chokeslam him from one announce table through the Spanish announce table. A huge "holy s-t" chant starts. Seth landed hard. Dean is nowhere to be seen. Roman gets cornered by The Wyatts in the ring now. Bray comes in but Roman attacks. Rowan beats Roman down. Harper double teams Roman in the corner with Rowan. Harper nails a massive big boot on Roman. Bray tags in and turns upside down in the corner with a smile on his face. Bray kisses Roman's head and goes for Sister Abigail but Roman powers out. Bray hits a headbutt. Roman powers into a big Samoan Drop. Harper runs in but Roman tosses him to the floor. Roman with a Superman punch for Rowan. And one for Bray. Roman stands tall by himself now. Harper runs in and catches a spear. Bray nails Roman and hits Sister Abigail for the win.

Roman lays in the ring, trying to recover while Bray stands over him. He says a few words to Roman before he and the others exit the ring. Seth makes his way over to Roman, checking on him and helping him up and out of the ring.

"Where's Dean? He disappeared." Seth questioned.

"I don't know. Probably left us hanging, knowing him these days." Roman said a bit out of it.

"He sure has a lot of explaining to do when we find him."

"If he shows his face. He'll be getting it."

They headed back to the locker room and there was no sign of Dean. They got changed and waited awhile for him to show, but he never did. Tired of waiting, they got their things and left the arena. Things were starting to break down for the dominate trio and no one, not even them knew if it could be fixed. All they knew, is that Dean had a lot of explaining to do when they saw him and he better have a good reason for leaving them high and dry in one of their biggest matches ever.


	6. Tensions on the Rise

_**(From here on out, all the matches will be done in 3**__**rd**__** person.)**_

* * *

It hasn't even been 24 hours after the Elimination Chamber and Roman and Seth are still looking for answers from Dean on where he was last night. It was bright and early the next day when Roman and Seth went to Dean's room, banging on his door.

"Dean! Answer the damn door!" Roman yelled, while hitting the door.

"Roman, relax." Seth tried to calm him down.

Roman just glared at him, turning his head to the door when they heard something fall from inside the room. It wasn't much longer that the door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Dean.

"What?" Dean rubbed his head groggily.

"We need to talk." Roman said, pushing past him and walking in the room.

"Can't this wait?"

"No!" Roman raised his voice, Dean's eyes going wide.

"Rome, people are sleeping." Seth yelled in a hush tone.

"Whatever." Roman rolled his eyes. "Explain." He demanded from Dean.

"Look, I tried to take Bray out, we went into the crowd and he knocked me out. That's what happened. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the trainers room and the show had ended." Dean tried to explain.

"You couldn't call us?" Seth asked, trying to be understanding and calm.

"I looked for you both, but you were gone and it was late. My head was killing me and all I wanted to do was get some sleep. Fair enough?" Dean said, looking at Roman when he said the last part.

"I suppose. But, if it ever happens again, you're not going to get off that easy." Roman glared at him.

"Alright man." Dean held his hands up in defense.

"Now that, that is over, we have a show to get ready for. Dean, get cleaned up and be downstairs in 20. We're going to the gym." Seth instructed.

Dean nodded, getting his things together while Seth and Roman headed out of the room. Letting Dean do what he needed to do, they headed downstairs to the lobby to get some coffee. Whiile they were there, they saw Belle getting something to eat.

"Hey Belle." Roman said as they headed over.

"Hey guys!" she greeted happily. "No Mox?" She looked behind them.

"No." Roman growled.

"Not a good time." Seth said, shaking his head.

"Oh. Well, sit." She offered.

They took her offer, sitting down at the table with her.

"I got some news." She grins.

"Oh? What's that?" Roman looked up at her.

"I have a match tonight." She smiled big. "Against Summer in a dance off, so not really a match, but still."

"That's good though. People will get to see you in the ring." Seth added.

"Yeah, we get into it after the dance off a bit. I'm really looking forward to it."

"I'm proud of you. All your hard work paid off." Roman grinned, happy with her success.

"Thank you Ro. I owe it all to you. Without your help, I wouldn't be here."

"Anything for you."

"Rome?" Seth looked at him, thinking they had something going on.

"It's nothing Seth." Roman chuckled. "Just friends since pre-school." He laughed.

"I was gonna say." Seth chuckled.

"He's my boy. Always there for me. Best brother I never had." Belle laughs.

"I can see that." Seth laughed.

They talk for a bit longer, drinking their coffee while Belle eats her breakfast. They stop talking when Belle's eyes light up and they look behind them since their backs were to the door.

"About time." Roman mutter.

"Enough." Seth hissed under his breath.

They then said goodbye to Belle, getting up and heading over to Dean. Dean waved to Belle before they headed out to the gym. After a few hours in the gym, they headed to the arena to get ready for the show. It wasn't to much longer after the show started that they had a segment. They made their way to where it was being taped and got into character.

"So walk me through this one more time. Where you last night?" Seth asks Dean.

"I've been repeating myself, I've been repeating myself for 24 hours now alright? And I'm getting a little sick quite frankly, of you two ganging up on me." Dean says a bit agitated.

"We're not ganging up on you." Seth tried calming him.

"And I'm getting a little sick of explaining myself. So, if uh...if all that's not good enough for you two, and if you don't trust me, then whatever. Whatever." Dean says getting fed up.

"That's not it!" Seth yells aggravated.

"I'm outta here." Dean walks off leaving them both there.

"I don't know if I believe him. I want to, it makes a lot of sense, but so many times now, it's just...over and over and over..." Seth starts before he's cut off by The Wyatt's walking up.

"Please boys. Don't allow us to interrupt." Bray says.

"You already did interrupt and that's a big problem. We can settle it here right now. Or you can man up and you can fight me in the ring one-on-one. You leave the family behind, I'll leave the hounds behind." Roman steps to him, annoyed then challenging him.

"You are...an interesting creature. I accept." Bray acts creepy before accpecting.

"I knew you would." Roman chuckles, nodding his head up.

The Wyatt's then walk off, leaving Roman and Seth there, trying to figure out what just happened. Once the cameras were off, they headed off to find Dean to prepare and talk about the upcoming match. They were in their locker room, warming up before heading to their position, well Roman heading to position. Once in position, The Shield's music hits and out comes the big boy, Roman Reigns. Reigns comes out through the crowd, but he's by himself. As promised, he's leaving the other members of The Shield behind to battle Bray Wyatt, who promised to leave the rest of The Wyatt Family behind so that they could slug it out one-on-one. During Reigns' entrance, we head to a commercial.

When we return from commercial, Reigns is standing in the ring waiting for his opponent for this singles match. The Wyatt Family music hits without the "we're here" intro. Bray Wyatt comes out by himself as highlights are shown of The Wyatt Family beating Cena down earlier tonight. The bell rings and here we go.

Reigns walks to the middle of the ring and waits for Bray. Bray circles around Roman and the two trade a punch. Bray doesn't like the looks of things so he rolls out to the floor briefly. He comes back in the ring and the two lock up. Neither guy seems to be able to budge the other. Bray finally hits Reigns with a big knee to the gut and headbutts him down to the mat. Reigns knocks Bray down with a big shoulder tackle.

Reigns seems to be in control of the offense now. Reigns launches Bray out to the floor. Bray comes back in and the two trade punches. Bray seems to be getting the better of Reigns now and he is now in control of the offense. A light Husky Harris chant breaks out as Bray continues to dominate Reigns in the middle of the ring.

The fight spills out to the floor. Reigns nails Bray with a huge clothesline. We head to a mid-match commercial on that note. When we return from commercial, the guys are back in the ring duking it out. The fans are getting restless, as a number of random chants have broken out. There's been loud "Randy Savage" and "Under-Taker" chants thus far.

Meanwhile, Reigns is firing up on offense. He hits a big sidewalk-slam style move on the leader of The Wyatt Family. Reigns calls for his finisher and The Wyatt Family cut-in happens. When the lights come back on, Erick Rowan and Luke Harper are standing outside of the ring. Seth Rollins flies out of nowhere and dives onto Rowan and Harper on the floor. Harper and Rowan have Rollins at their mercy moments later, with the announcers questioning where Dean Ambrose is. Ambrose pops into the picture out of nowhere to make the save.

The guys continue to fight outside the ring while Reigns hits his big Superman punch on Bray in the ring. Reigns calls for his finisher again, however Ambrose runs into the ring and starts beating up Bray. The referee calls for the bell. The guys continue to fight and The Wyatt Family duck out the back door. The Shield's music hits as The Shield stares The Wyatt Family down from inside the ring.

Once The Wyatt's were gone, Roman, Seth, and Dean left the ring and headed up the ramp to the back. Roman walked ahead of them, not wanting to talk.

"Rome!" Dean called.

"Don't talk to me!" Roman yelled back, walking faster.

"What's his problem?" Dean asked Seth.

"No clue." Seth shrugged, not wanting to get in the middle of them.

They made it to their locker room, got their things then headed out to the car. Once in, they headed to the next city in total silence.

**Smackdown February 28, 2014**

Roman was still not in the mood to talk to Dean, but he put that past them since they were not at work. The day went pretty good, they all had a good time doing things from doing signings to hanging out with Belle. The days were good once Roman calmed down, but when it came time for work, he was all serious and his his character.

"Rome, we good?" Dean asked as he was getting into his gear.

"We're good. Just don't mess things up anymore." Roman said from over his shoulder.

"I won't." Dean nodded.

"Good. I want you both to get along. That's what we need in this group." Seth said, after coming in the room.

"It's just a rough patch, we'll get through it." Dean said.

"We will." Roman nodded, standing up after getting his boots laced.

"Alright, we're needed. Ready boys?" Seth informed them.

"Ready." They both nodded.

They balled their hands in a fist, putting them together before heading out. They Wyatt's were in the ring, cutting a promo. Roman, Seth, and Dean ended up interrupting him. Triple H then comes out and announces a rematch of their six-man tag-team match from Elimination Chamber for next Monday's WWE RAW in Chicago, Illinois.

"That's right Wyatts!" Dean bounces around.

"We're coming for you!" Seth yells.

Once Triple H leaves, they get on the side of the ring.

"You heard your daddy boys." Bray chuckles, taunting them.

That set them off, Dean and Seth running across the ring, diving between the ropes, taking out Luke and Rowan. Bray then gets in the ring and he and Roman go at it. Soon, Seth and Dean get in the ring, just as Bray gets out. They stand in the ring, yelling and taunting The Wyatt's. After The Wyatt's were out of sight, Roman, Dean, and Seth got out of the ring and headed to the back.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Seth proudly said.

"We did good out there. Let's keep it that way." Roman said.

"As long as we work together, it will stay that way." Dean said.

They all agreed, heading back to the locker room once again to collect their things. It was a short night, one of few for them. They took advantage, leaving early and heading back to the hotel to get some much needed rest for the long haul to Chicago and the fight they would have once they arrived.


	7. Trouble Within The Group

After a very eventful Smackdown and live events, it was time for the final showdown between The Shield and The Wyatt's. It was a cold and windy day in Detroit and the boys were getting ready for a fight they have been preparing for since it first started.

"We're going to take them out tonight. No one is better than we are." Dean states, as they get ready in the locker room.

"As long as you and Roman get along out there and you don't go rouge on us again." Seth says, getting annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roman looks at him.

"Over the past few weeks, you and Dean have not been agreeing, Dean has been going crazy in the ring, cost matches, wins, and going missing. I'm just saying we all need to be on the same page. That's all."

"We are on the same page. Those were just hiccups. It won't happen again."

"It better not." Seth mumbles, getting fed up.

"Let's focus on the task at hand and that's The Wyatt family. Tonight, we take them out. Dean, you get Harper, Seth you take Rowan, and I'll take Bray. If we stick to that, we'll be good. Got it." Roman lays down the rules.

"Got it." Dean nods.

"Yeah, got it." Seth adds.

Roman puts his fist out and the others join in. They then make their way out of the locker room and to the concourse. Once in position, they get ready like always and when their theme hits, they head out. Roman, Seth, and Dean make their way through the crowd and to the ring and once they're in the ring, out comes Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan and Luke Harper. A "this is awesome" chant starts up before The Wyatts hit the ring. Before they can get in, Rollins and Ambrose leap out onto them. Reigns meets Wyatt in the ring and hits a big Samoan Drop. Bray gets tossed to the floor. Rollins beats down Harper in the ring as the bell rings. Harper counters with a German from the top but Rollins lands on his feet. Rollins tosses Harper and Rowan to the floor. Rollins leaps out onto Harper, runs back in and leaps out onto Rowan. Rollins takes out Harper again as Reigns smiles. Ambrose and Bray go at it. Rollins falls from the top. Harper whips Rollins into the barrier.

Harper has Rollins grounded. Harper drops him with a big right hand and taunts the rest of The Shield. Rollins drops Harper off the distraction. Ambrose argues with Bray on the floor but Reigns stops him. Rollins reaches for a tag but nobody is there. Rowan comes in and goes after Rollins. Rollins drops him in the corner but Harper runs in and hits Reigns with a big boot, knocking him off the apron. Ambrose tags in and unloads on Rowan. Ambrose with a flying clothesline and a dropkick to the knee. Ambrose with a leg whip and a Figure Four. Harper runs in and breaks the hold. Reigns takes Harper to the floor and throws him over the barrier into the timekeeper's area. Wyatt lays out Ambrose in the ring. Bray with right hands on Ambrose now.

Harper comes back in and keeps control of Ambrose. Fans start chanting for Punk as Rowan works over Ambrose for another pin attempt. Harper comes back in with uppercuts on Ambrose. Ambrose with a big clothesline out of nowhere. Ambrose also lays out Bray but Reigns was knocked off the apron before. Ambrose crawls for a tag but Rollins drops off the apron. Ambrose looks at him shocked. Rollins walks out and heads to the back.

"What're you doing?!" Roman hops off the apron, going after Seth.

"I can't be the glue that keeps this together! You weren't there for me! I reached for the tag!" Seth yells.

"The glue?!" Roman yells back, confused.

"You know what?! You two figure it out! You two figure it out!" Seth throws his hands up and walks up the ramp.

"What're you doing man? What're you doing?! This isn't the game plan!" Roman shouts after him.

Bray splashes Ambrose in the corner and hits a running clothesline for a 2 count as Reigns breaks the pin. Reigns tosses Bray to the floor and hits a Samoan Drop on Rowan. Superman punch for Harper and for Bray. Rowan decks Reigns. Ambrose saves Reigns from Rowan. Reigns sends Rowan to the floor with Bray. Ambrose helps Reigns hit the big apron dropkick to the head of Harper. Ambrose mounts Bray with right hands. Reigns spears Rowan up onto the announce table and over to the floor. Harper dives out and sends Reigns back over the table. Ambrose leaps onto Harper and they brawl. Bray sends Ambrose face first into the ring post.

Fans chant "this is awesome" as Bray rolls Ambrose in the ring. Bray turns upside down in the corner and hits Sister Abigail on Ambrose for the win.

After the match, Seth watches everything that happened from the ramp. The Wyatts pose over Dean as they go to replays and Seth looks on. Seth doesn't look content with his decision.

After The Wyatt's leave the ring, Roman gets in and helps Dean up, making sure he's alright. He's fine, but extremely pissed at Seth. He gets up and him and Roman head to the back. Dean and Roman are walking away, Tom Phillips trying to get an interview with them on what happened with Seth. Dean kicks something in anger and frustration.

"Excuse me, uh Dean, Roman? Dean, Roman, can we get... " Tom tries getting them to stop.

"Go." Dean yells angry.

"Can we get a word?" Tom presses.

"Not at all." Dean says trying to walk away.

"Guys, we just saw Seth Rollins leaving the building uh..." Tom says, getting their attention,

"You saw Seth? You saw Seth Rollins? Where was he? Where was he?" Dean goes up to him, pressing for answers.

"He was leaving the building."

"I'm gonna ask you one time." Roman says, wanting answers.

"Parking garage?" Dean asks.

"I'm gonna ask you one time." Roman says again.

"Ramp? Where?" Dean continues.

"Where is Seth Rollins at? Where is he?" Roman raises his voice.

"We just...we just saw him leaving the building over there." Tom starts to stutter.

"No no no, I didn't say stutter, I said tell me where he is. Your future depends on this. Where is he at?"

"I don't know. He was just leaving..."

"Point me in the direction, you go the opposite way." Roman firmly says.

"He's gone. He's gone. Yeah you go too. He's halfway to Detroit by now." Dean says frustrated.

They then walk off and since Seth left the building already, Roman and Dean head right to the locker room to gather up their things and head off to the next city to find Seth and get some answers on why he bailed on them in one of their most important matches ever.

Once Dean and Roman made it to Detroit, they got to their hotel and went right to their room.

"Seth sure has a lot of explaining to do when we see him." Dean said, setting his stuff down angrily.

"We've been there before. Remember a few weeks ago when you did the same thing at the Chamber?" Roman brought that up.

"I told you what happened!" Dean yelled, spinning around to face him.

"You did and I'm still trying to process it all. It makes sense, but hard to believe."

"Believe me or not, that's what happened!"

"Sure man, but we have other things to worry about and that's Seth."

Just then, their phones go off. They check them, getting the same message.

"So, Seth wants to have a Summit tonight."

"It appears he's ready to explain himself. He better have a damn good reason for doing what he did." Dean mutters.

Hours pass and it's time for the show. Dean and Roman are in their locker room and still no sign of Seth. Not wanting to wait, they head out and get to the concourse, ready to head out. Once their theme hits, they head right down the stairs and to the ring. As soon as they are in the ring, Dean has and mic and wastes no time at all.

"We can handle getting beat up. We can handle getting hurt. We can handle physical pain, that's no problem. I don't know about you Roman, but there's one thing that I can't handle. What I will not tolerate. What will keep me up at night, and that's being lied to by somebody that I trust. And I feel like we've been lied to for the last 18 months. See, I was under the impression that The Shield had each other's backs. Evidently, Seth Rollins didn't have our back on Monday Night Raw. He walked out on us in the middle of a war! So, we're not much for talking right now, but uh, Seth Rollins we know you're here since you called this little Summit alright? So why don't you come out here and say what you're gonna say? Tell me something, tell me a story, tell me a lie, make an excuse, say something. After all the wars we've been through. You better come out here and explain yourself before this war begins. And judging by the look on Roman's face, you got about 30 seconds." Dean starts off, getting right to the point.

Seth comes out after a few moments, but not through the crowd, by the stage and stands on the side of the ring for now once he gets there. Dean nudges Roman and nods his head toward the direction Seth is coming from.

"Before you open your mouth, I hope you thought really hard about what you got to say. And it better be good." Roman states, not happy at all.

"Alright look, I get it. Leaving you two to fight The Wyatts three-on-two on Monday Night, maybe wasn't the most opportune time to prove a point. But what you don't understand, is that the war isn't with the Wyatts. The war is within us, alright? Look, it's no secret The Shield hasn't been The Shield for some time. But I did what I always do Monday. I sacrifice myself for the greater good, so that we could get ourselves on the same page!" Seth states his side.

"You sacrificed?! Oh Seth, sacrifice himself. I didn't realize you were making such a sacrifice when you left us for dead against the Wyatts alright? Look, there's a big difference between what you did, and what I did. I fought off, you walked off!" Dean yells.

"Look, look, look! Look at you guys. For the first time in months, you're standing in the same ring, you're all on the same page, you're seeing things eye to eye. Don't you get it? I've proven my point. I'm already halfway there." Seth gets into the ring. "Look, we can call this right now. We can walk and go our separate ways. Guess what, we'll be fine. We're all talented men. But you know what, what if fine isn't good enough? From the moment we came to WWE, we've been kicking down walls! And if we stand together united, no one can touch us. Not The Wyatt Family, not The Undertaker, not John Cena, no one! You know it, you know it. So let's do what we do! Let's be The Shield and take this place back!"

"That it? That's it? Oh, that's it. That's your great, brilliant explanation. By the architect of The Shield." Dean shoves Seth. "I'm supposed to be okay with that? Yeah I get it, I get it." He shoves Seth again, causing him to fall. Roman shoves Dean with one hand, causing him to fall down. Both Seth and Dean get to their feet shortly after.

"Alright, alright. You know what? You know what? I know what's gonna make this work. I know what's gonna make me feel better" Seth slaps Dean across the face. "I feel a lot better! That felt great! And you know what I think? Now that that's out of my system, I think you might have to get something out of your system too. So I'm gonna do what I do best, I'm gonna take one for the team. Because you know what, we gotta get on the same page. We gotta do..."

Dean slaps/shoves Seth in the face, causing him to fall. Seth's a little dazed, but gets to his feet."Are we done here? Or are we done?" Seth puts his fist out.

Dean gives Roman a look, before Roman goes over with his hand balled into a fist. He stares at Seth before putting his fist next to his. Dean starts saying things inaudible to the camera as Roman and Seth stare at him, and he finally joints his fist with theirs, exchanging more words with them, before their music plays.

They all then head to the back, still unsure to trust Seth at the moment. The friend in them wants to, but the other half doesn't.

"Let's agree, from here on out, we stay on the same page." Seth tries to compromise.

"Agreed." Dean says, Roman nodding.

As they walk through the halls, Roman starts too think everything over. Things have not been going good for them and he's not sure how much longer they can last as a group. Dean keeps going rouge, doing his own thing and not consulting them, Seth feels like he's the glue, trying to keep the group together and Roman is just trying to fight all the battles that keep coming their way. With all this drama going on, he fears the worst and the worst is that the group will soon implode and come to an end.


	8. Standing Tall

It's been a week since the summit on Smackdown and everything seems to be going good. Roman still has his doubts, but he's putting them in the back of his mind, trying to focus on Wrestlemania that was coming up in a few short weeks. He wanted so back to be in the main event, but knew his time would be coming soon. As for now, they were in Memphis, Tennessee for Raw. It was a long week of preparing, going to the gym, live events, signings, the usual.

"I can't believe we have to prove ourselves again tonight. Everything is in the past and forgotten." Roman says a bit annoyed as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. We've become a whole again." Roman assures.

"I don't know. I can see in your eyes that you still have doubts."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He says stubbornly.

"Ro, I've always been able to read you, you know at."

"True. Curse you for being able to do that." He chuckles.

"What can I say, it's a gift."

"Yes, the great ans wise Belle knows all." He playfully rolls his eyes.

"That's right." Belle smirks. "Now, tell me..." She says, sipping her coffee. "...what's going on with you guys. You never let work affect you."

"Between you and I..." He looks around the coffee shop they were in. "...I think they're jealous of this push I'm getting." He says lowly.

"I mean, I don't blame them." She bites her lip. "You've been equals for over an year here in WWE and have been treated the same then out of the blue you get the push. I'm sure they think it should be them. I don't think they're necessarily 'jealous' as they are mad at the company for not seeing their potential and giving them one as well." She says her thoughts.

"You know, I never thought about it that way." He runs his hand through his hair.

"Have they said anything to you?" She asks.

"No, but I can tell they have feelings toward it."

"For the sake of your friendship, we're all going to sit down and talk about this. No if, ands, or buts about it. We're doing it." She states.

"Belle..."

"What did I say Ro? We ARE doing this."

"Fine." He sighs. "When and where?"

"After we leave here, my room."

"That soon?"

"Yup. I already told Seth and Mox. They'll be waiting there for us."

"I hope you're right about this."

"I am. Don't worry." She grins.

They talked for a bit longer, Roman telling her more about how he feels as they finish their morning coffee like they have always done. Once they were done, Roman paid this time since she paid last time. When that was done, they left the coffee shop and headed back to the hotel that was about a block away. It was chilly out, but refreshing so they didn't mind the walk. They got back to the hotel and went up to Belle's room. When they got there, Dean and Seth were already waiting by the door.

"Stop staring." Seth nudged Dean.

"I'm not."

"Then why is there drool on your lip."

"Is not." Dean wipes his mouth.

"Busted." Seth laughs.

"Shut it." Dean glares.

"Uh oh. Why is Mox in a mood?" Belle chuckles as her and Roman walk up.

"He just-" Seth says only for Dean to elbow him.

"No reason." Dean says. "Why are we all here?"

"You'll find out soon." She says opening the door, everyone walking in.

"Care to explain?" Seth asks as they all sit.

"I don't know man, she just told me we were all meeting here." Roman shrugs.

"Alright boys. I can't stand to see your friendship be ruined by things going on at work. You have not been the same and it's killing me." Belle gets right to it. "So, we are here to talk about all the frustrations you have."

"We did that on Smackdown..."

"Not those. The other ones." She says, Dean and Seth looking confused. "Roman's push." She bluntly says.

"Oh...that." Dean rolls his eyes.

"Mox!" She slaps the back of his head.

"Ow!" He rubs his head. "You're lucky you're a girl." He mumbles.

"What?" She says, getting up.

"Nothing." He puts his hands up.

"That's what I thought." She grins, sitting down.

"Now, Seth, you first." She says.

"Alright, I'm alright with this 'push', but I just don't get why they didn't give us all one. I mean, we've been doing the same thing for over a year and we're all equal. Dean and I are happy for you man, but I think I speak for both us when I say, they should be giving him and I something too and not just you." Seth says it all.

"I agree." Dean says, eying Belle.

"I know and I don't think it's right either, but there's nothing I could do. You both know, if there was, I would do it. I know you're both going to amount to great things. But, this is not going to be happening for a long time. We have nothing to worry about. Right now, we need to stay good buds, and keep this at work. It's been eating at me and I can't stand to see my best buds, no, brothers be affected by this. What happens at work, stays there. Other than that, we'll always be bros." Roman spills.

"What do you say?" Belle looks at Seth and Dean.

"Deal." Dean says, putting his fist out, followed by Seth.

"Yaayy! My boys are whole again!" Belle cheers.

"We owe it all to you." Seth smiles at her.

"I know, again." She laughs.

"We'd be lost if it wasn't for you." Roman grins.

"How well I know." She flips her hair. "But now, you all need to get ready for Raw in a few hours. Off you go." She starts to shoo them out.

"What about you?" Dean asks.

"Don't worry about me. Just go and I'll see you there." She says.

Since Roman was up first, he had the door open and they were waiting for Dean. Seth had to pull Dean out of the room again, them all heading to their room to get ready for the show and all that came with it.

**Raw: March 10, 2014**

Everything seemed normal backstage and they guys knew what was needed from them for the night. They stayed in their locker room with Belle for most of the night until they were needed. Once it came time, they went to Kane's office since they had a segment with him. Once the current match was over, the cameras faded to them with Kane.

"...you're wondering why I asked you here. Gentlemen, we need to talk. Last week on Raw, you lost to The Wyatt Family. Again. The first time was because you abandoned your teammates." Kane says to Dean. "Which is exactly what you did Monday on Raw, Seth. And then on SmackDown, the three of your aired your dirty laundry in public. In a most unprofessional manner."

"So...is there a point to all this?" Dean asks.

"The point is, that The Shield has proved itself to be a valuable asset in the past. As Director of Operations, I've taken it upon myself to light a fire under the three of you, to see if you remain a valuable asset. Or, if you've become disposable. It seems to me, that the first cracks in The Shield appeared, when you two lost the WWE Tag Team Title to The Rhodes Brothers." He says to Seth and Roman. "So tonight, you will face The Rhodes Brothers to see if you can exorcise that demon."

"Alright. That's cool. We'll take on The Rhodes Brothers any time, but Kane I'm kinda wondering...is this about us? Or are you trying to deflect a little of the attention away from the fact that last week on Main Event, you got pinned by Daniel Bryan." Seth says trying to get to Kane.

"Again." Dean says casually.

Roman says something in Seth's ear.

"Or, last week on SmackDown when The Big Show knocked you out...and you got pinned by Daniel Bryan." Seth points out.

"Again." Dean buts in casually.

"Enough! I am giving you the opportunity tonight to step it up. Now go do it!" Kane raises his voice, getting angry.

"Oh, we'll step up. We always do. And we'll exorcise that demon you're talking about." Dean says confidently.

"Just like we've destroyed any other demon that gets in our way. Believe that Kane. And believe in The Shield." Roman says, getting a bit tense.

They then walk off and prepare for their match and since they faced both them before, they knew what to expect. It wasn't long until it was time for the match and they were in their position, ready to go out. Cody and Goldust went out first then their theme hit, them walking down through the crowd. Dean stayed ringside while Roman and Seth got in the ring. Seth started the match and it got going quickly.

Back and forth to start but The Brotherhood takes control of Rollins and works him over. Rollins drops Cody in the corner and tags in Reigns. Reigns drops Cody and covers for a 2 count. Reigns takes Cody back to the corner and beats him down. Reigns with more offense on the ropes. Rollins tags in for a big right hand off the top. Rollins with a takedown and a knee to the face for a 2 count. Reigns comes back in but misses a big right hand in the corner. Goldust tags in and unloads with clotheslines on Reigns. Goldust with the big right hand and a shot to Rollins. Goldust nails a spinebuster for a 2 count.

Goldust with a crossbody on both men. Cody and Goldust send Rollins and Reigns to the floor. They both then leap out and clean house as Ambrose looks on and approaches. We go to commercial with Ambrose threatening to get involved.

Back from the break and Reigns slams Goldust for another 2 count. During the break, Reigns hit a big Samoan Drop on Goldust. Reigns drops Goldust with a big right hand. Rollins tags in and keeps Goldust grounded. Rollins with a jumping forearm in the corner. Reigns runs around and hits his trademark dropkick to the head. Reigns drags Goldust to their corner and Goldust finally moves. He gets up and fights back but Reigns drops him with an elbow for another 2 count. Rollins comes back in and Goldust goes at it with him. Rollins with a kick to the back of the head. Reigns tags back in.

Reigns with kicks in the corner and a running clothesline. Goldust catches Reigns in a big powerslam out of nowhere. Rollins tags and stops Cody from coming in. Goldust kicks him away and tags in Cody. Cody unloads on Rollins and rolls him up for 2. Cody drops down with the right hand. Cody blocks a move and hits a Disaster Kick on Reigns. Rollins runs into a boot. Cody nails a moonsault on Rollins for a 2 count. Cody blocks a kick and nails a right hand. Cody with a Musclebuster for a close 2 count as Reigns breaks the pin. Goldust dropkicks Reigns to the floor. Rollins sends Goldust out. Cody and Rollins collide. Reigns and Goldust come back in. Reigns spears Goldust. Cody dumps Reigns to the floor. Rollins blocks CrossRhodes and blocks a Disaster Kick. Rollins powerbombs Cody back into the corner and stomps on the back of his head for the win. After the match, Ambrose comes in to celebrate.

They guys stand in the ring, united again as The Shield of old. They stay in the ring a bit longer before heading to the back.

"I think we proved to him that we exorcised that demon." Seth says confidently as they head to the back.

"We sure did. We're still one." Roman says.

"Got that right." Dean dances around.

"Dude, relax. It's like there's music playing in there that only you can hear and it's creeping me out." Seth tells him.

"It's good music too." Dean grins.

"Alright boys, let's just get out of here and head the next city. I want to rest as soon as I can." Roman stops them.

Dean and Seth nod, them heading back to their room. They get their things together along with Belle and they head off to the next city. On the way, Roman still can't help but to think that something is going to happen and mess up this good thing they have going. It doesn't matter to him though, they'll always be bros. This push will help farther his career, but make them even strong as brothers.

**Smackdown: March 14, 2014**

The drive to Little Rock, Arkansas wasn't that long and they all got to the hotel and got the rest they need for the show and that was good since there was a lot going on. When they got to the arena, they learned Seth would have a match and there would be another segment with Kane.

"What doesn't he get? Why does he got to be bothering us?" Dean seems a bit annoyed.

"He's trying to push off all his frustrations about Big Show onto us, that's all." Seth says.

"We'll it's not going to work."

"Whatever it may be, don't let him get to you. We're stronger than ever and he's not going to ruin that." Roman states.

"Exactly."

It wasn't long until they were told to go to the concourse since Seth's match would be starting the show. They waited until they were given their cue, walking down through the crowd. Once they made it to the bottom, they hopped the barricade, Seth getting in the ring. The action would start off on the WWE app, Seth taking control quickly.

Seth stomps on Sandow's arm. He charges, and Sandow hits a back elbow. Sandow backdrops Rollins to the apron and takes out his knee. Ambrose and Reigns stare at Sandow as the ref starts the ten count. Rollins gets back inside, and Sandow stomps on him and hits strikes. Seth comes back by dropping Sandow face first into the corner. Seth lands an enziguri. He hits Sandow with a flying elbow. Seth goes up top and leaps off, but Sandow rolls outside. Ambrose and Reigns box Sandow in, and Seth takes him out with a dive. He sends Sandow back inside and hits his curb stomp finish for the win.

Dean and Roman join him in the ring, standing united as one. They leave the ring and head back to their locker room until they are need for the segment with Kane later in the night. Once they were needed, they headed to his office. Once given the signal, they start the segment.

"What exactly do you need us here for then? 'Cause we got a lot going on." Dean says, swaying back and forth.

"Well I'm just glad that you took my advice for Raw. I mean I hate to say that I told you so, but congratulations Roman and Seth on your victory over the Rhodes brothers Monday on Raw. And congratulations Dean, on your successful defense of the United States Title against Mark Henry Tuesday on Main Event." Kane congratulates Seth and Dean, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean shrugs Kane's hand off his shoulder.

"Oh, okay. Thank you. Did you expect anything different? And why are you even worried about us right now? Shouldn't you uh...shouldn't you be focused on your match tonight? Against The Big Show? You know, seven foot, 500 pounds. Knocked you out last week." Dean reminds him.

"And you still have a lot to learn about this business. But tonight I'm going to teach by example. I'm gonna destroy the Big Show. And I am ordering the three of you to be at ringside. So you can get a closeup look, to see how to properly handle a situation. Who knows, I may even leave some scraps of the Big Show for you." Kane basically orders them to be out there.

"Oh, so that's why you want us out there? To pick up the scraps? Nice try Kane. We know why you want us out there. To protect you. When the Big Show tries to knock you out again. Cause he's gonna." Seth refuses.

"Really?"

Roman then steps up to Kane, face to face.

"You just don't get it do you Kane? We don't take orders from you. But we are looking forward to how you do handle this situation with the Big Show." He says firmly.

"Look, look, look, look. Take it easy, take it easy, take it easy. Kane, don't worry. You saw what happened out there earlier with Damien Sandow. When it comes down to it, push comes to shove, The Shield always does...what's best for business." Seth gets between them.

"Believe that." Roman says before they walk off.

They leave his office and are met by Hunter.

"Well done boys. I like what I saw." Hunter commemorates them.

"Why thank you." Dean says in a sassy way.

"What happened in there, you were right. He's not your boss, but I am. I want you to do what he says, but do nothing to help. Just stand there and observe. Got that."

"Oh we got that." Roman grins.

"Good. Now , I have something else I want to go over with the three of you." Hunter motions for them to get closers to him.

They all huddle up, Hunter telling them the plan for later in the night. They all nod, agreeing with him. Once Hunter was done, he patted them on the shoulder and walked off.

"Oh this is going to be good." Dean rubs his hand together.

"It is, just don't lose your cool."

"Nothing to worry about."

"Good."

They walk around backstage for a bit before stopping by some equipment boxes just standing there talking. Shortly after that, Kane walks by and they just look at him.

"I'm not going to repeat myself." He says to them.

He starts to walk off before they start to follow him. Kane heads out to the ring first, they guys staying behind. Big Show comes out and heads down to the ring.

Before the match could start, The Shield walk out and distract Big Show. Kane attacks Big Show. Show comes back with strikes. He chops Kane, and Kane rolls outside. Big Show goes to pull him back inside, but Kane snaps him across the ropes. He gets inside and attacks Show. Kane dropkicks him in the head. He attacks Show's leg. Show fights out and hits Kane in the stomach. Kane comes back with a DDT. He signals for a chokeslam. They grab each other's throats. Kane hits Show's arm away, and Show lands a clothesline. He spears Kane. Show goes outside and stares at the Shield. He goes up top, and Kane pops up and chokeslams him off. Kane tells Rollins and the Shield to attack Show. They get up on the apron and stare into the ring. Kane yells at Rollins, and the Shield jump down from the apron. Kane yells at them some more, and turns attention to Show. Show hits a chokeslam for the win.

Kane gets up and starts yelling at them for not helping him. Kane then pulls Rollins into the ring after the match to chokeslam him, and Reigns spears him. They start to beat him down before giving him the triple powerbomb. They stand above Kane, united, to end the show and the night.

They then head to the back, getting ready to leave, but get stopped.

"Right now, I'm standing outside of the gorilla position, waiting to get a word with The Shield, to see about what happened going off of SmackDown." Renee says to the viewers watching Backstage Pass. "Guys if I could just get a quick word with you. I mean, clearly you guys have been working with The Authority very closely lately, but the way SmackDown just went off I mean, Roman you speared Kane. What's the message you're trying to send to him?" She asks them as they walk past her before stopping.

"Okay, here's what happened tonight. Okay, something very interesting happened tonight. Kane thought he was gonna give us a learning experience. We were supposed to go out there and learn something, but it turns out, Kane is the one who learned a very valuable lesson." Dean states.

"Yeah, we taught him to never put his hands on The Shield." Seth says.

"Exactly." Dean adds.

"Kane thought he was our boss. Kane's not our boss, we don't take orders from him. Now he knows." Roman sends a message to Kane.

"Thank you very much." Renee says as they walk off.

With that being done, the night was over and they were better than ever. They got their things and headed out to get some rest over the next few days off.


	9. Repercussions

**RAW: March 17, 2014**

Another Monday, another show. After everything last week, it was time to get down to business. The guys wasted no time in getting to the arena for the show.

"What do you think Kane's going to say tonight?" Dean asks as they all get ready in the locker room.

"Whatever it is, we'll be ready." Seth confidently says.

"Got that right. We are The Shield. The best best this business has ever seen and we're even better then ever."

"No one is going to stop us. The WILL believe in The Shield." Roman speaks up.

It wasn't until a bit longer that they were called since it was time for the segment with Kane. Thry walked to where it would bne taking place and just stood around. They are just talking amongst themselves, until they stop, Kane coming into frame.

"Things got out of hand Friday night and we all made some...regrettable decisions. Decisions that could have detrimental long-term consequences." Kane says in a serious tone.

"Yeah. Of course. For you."

"This is not time for pettiness Dean. The Authority has given us a mission, and I need a united Shield by my side. You see, if I can't count on you, that means The Authority can't count on you. And if The Authority can't count on you, that means that you cease being an asset. And you become a liability. So I'm only going to ask this once. Can I count on you?" Kane presses.

"Yeah, we're united." Seth says confidently.

Roman then steps forward. "Believe that."

"I believe that you will do the right thing when asked. Or you'll find out how replaceable you truly are." Kane then walks off, Roman, Seth, and Dean resume talking amongst each other.

Once Kane was out of sight, they started to head to where they needed to be.

"Can you believe him? Thinking he gets to tell us what to do?" Dean huffs as they walk.

"It doesn't matter what he says. We know what to do and we know who told us. Nothing he can do about that." Roman shrugs it off.

"Exactly. Nothing he can do about it." Seth adds.

They make it to the concourse, with security in tow as they wait for their que. While they wait, they can hear Kane calling Jerry out for what happened on Raw last week with Daniel and the 'Occoupy Raw' movement.

"I was afraid you were going to pull something like this." Kane says to Jerry who refuses to get in the ring.

The Shields theme hits and they walk out from the curtain, walking down the stairs quickly. Once a ringside and over the barricade, they go right over to the announce table to where Jerry was sitting.

"You get in the ring!" Dean demands, getting in Jerry's face.

Jerry does so reluctantly, with Dean following close behind. He keeps telling him to get into the ring, while following him. The Shield have him back into a corner while Kane gets ready for a fight, removing his jacket, tie and loosening his sleeves.

"Now, we've known each other...we have known each other for a long time Jerry. And we both know that you're...well not exactly in fighting shape. So...I'm not going to enjoy doing what I have to do. Well maybe a little. But I guess I should ask you if there's anything that you'd like to say for yourself?" Kane says to Jerry who's in the corner, surrounded by The Shield.

"Jerry, I see that look in your eyes. But I got a good feeling, Daniel Bryan is not coming to save you. Because The Shield...always does...what's best for business." Seth says to Jerry before dropping the mic then they sowly turn around to face Kane.

The Shield suddenly turns and faces Kane as the crowd cheers and Lawler escapes the ring. Kane yells at them about how they need to listen to him. Kane swings and they beat him down. Kane fights them off and goes to chokeslam Rollins but they get him down again. Rollins with a kick to the head and Reigns with a big spear. They hit the triple powerbomb on Kane as the crowd cheers. The Shield stands united over Kane.

After gloating to the crowd, they all head to the back. Instead of going to the locker room, they went to catering for a bit to get something to eat and drink. They stayed there for a bit, talking to the others and taking a break. Once they where done there, they headed back to the locker room. Being almost there, they were stopped by Tom Phillips.

The Shield are talking amongst each other before Tom Phillips comes up.

"Excuse me guys. Guys?" Tom says as he apporaches them.

"Tom!" Seth says in a cheery tone.

"Last week on SmackDown, you guys speared Kane in the middle of the ring and just moments ago, you triple power bombed Kane before he got his hands on Jerry 'The King' Lawler. Why do you three continue to ignore the orders of the Director of Operations?" Tom asks.

"Let me ask you a question. Let me ask you a question. Do we look like ponies? Do we look like ponies to you? Would you try and make us prance around in a little circle? No. 'Cause we're mustangs. Wild mustangs, we run wild! Tonight, Kane tried to put the saddles on us, and he got trampled." Dean gets worked up.

"Take it easy, take it easy." Seth tries calming him.

"Look at this mane. What're you looking at pony? Huh? Look at this mane. This is a full grown thoroughbred mane right here boy." Roman says, showing his hair.

Dean tries to touch Roman's hair.

"Hey hey hey. Don't touch it. What're you doing? I'm not a pony." Roman pushes Dean away.

"Hey hey hey hey, look, enough of the horse, the pony, the mustang...Tom's clearly a unicorn. Can I be a Pegasus? Can I get wings and like flop around, fly?" Seth acts like he has wings.

"Half goat? " Roman asks.

"No, that's a centaur, come on. Look Tom, the bottom line is...we did what we always do. We send a message. You don't seem to get it, I think Kane got it. The Shield does what we always do. The Shield does what's best for the Shield, and in turn, that's what's best for business. Believe in the Shield Tom. It's simple." Seth says before they walk off.

They reach their locker room then get ready to leave for the next city for Smackdown the next night.

**Smackdown: March 21, 2014**

Tonight was a big night. This was the night of the Fatal Four Way for the WWE Tag Team Championship titles. Sadly, Roman was not in it. He didn't mind since there were bigger and better things to come for him, but he was happy for Seth and Dean. It was a great oppournity for them. Now he didn't have to worry abot what would happen to them after their split, whenever that may be.

After a long morning at the gym, preparing for the night ahead, they arrived at the arena and got ready for the show. The show startd off great and Roman was happy to see Belle in her first match on Smackdown. He was so proud of her. He was even more happy when she won against Eva Marie. Ever since NXT, they have not gotten along and it was Belle's time to shine. After that was over, there were some promos and a few matches before the Fatal Four way. Once in position, their theme hit and thy all headed down through the crowd.

"You boys got this. Bring those titles home." Roman says as they stand around ringside.

"We will. Don't worry about that." Dean nods as he takes of his US title.

"Those are our titles and never should've been taken away." Seth grits his teeth.

"I got your backs. I'll be right here." Roman assures them.

Soon, everyone that was in the match made their way to the ring. Once everyone was in the ring, the match started.

Ambrose and Axel start off. Ambrose locks in Axel's head. Ambrose hits a shoulder tackle. He slams Axel to the mat. Ambrose chops Axel. Axel tags in Mahal. Ambrose clubs Mahal in the face. He knees Mahal in the stomach. Ambrose tags in Rollins. Rollins goes to work on Mahal's arm. Ryback tags in for Mahal. He stomps on Rollins. Ryback tries to Suplex Rollins, but Rollins fights out. Ambrose gets in the ring and they send Ryback outside. Axel gets hit outside as well, and the Shield takes out Ryback and Axel with dives as things go to commercial.

Back from commercial and Mahal is in control of Ambrose. Axel tags in for Mahal. He stomps on Ambrose in the corner and chokes him with his boot. Ryback tags in for Axel and kicks Ambrose in the back. He body slams Ambrose and hits a splash. Ryback kicks Ambrose in the back again and chokes him on the middle rope. Ryback drives his shoulder into Ambrose's stomach. Ambrose comes back with a pin attempt. Ryback suplexes Ambrose. He signals for the meat hook and hits it, but Swagger tags in for Ryback and goes for the pin.

Swagger hits Ambrose with the Swagger bomb. Cesaro tags in for Swagger and lands a double boot stomp. Cesaro hits Ambrose with a forearm to the face and locks in his head. Ambrose gets free and they exchange strikes. Ambrose lands a big clothesline. Swagger tags in for Swagger, and Ambrose goes for a quick pin. He DDTs Swagger. Rollins and Mahal tag in. Rollins kicks McIntyre off the apron and slams Mahal to the mat. Rollins hits Axel off the apron and sends Ryback over the top rope. He takes out Ryback with a dive.

Rollins goes for his curb stomp on Mahal, but Slater grabs his feet. Reigns spears Slater on the outside, and Rollins hits Mahal with his curb stomp. McIntyre breaks up the pin. People start brawling, and Kane runs out. He attacks Roman Reigns and the bell rings.

The New Age Outlaws join in and help destroy Reigns. Back in the ring, Axel, Ryback, and the Real Americans take out Rollins and Ambrose.

Reigns tries to fight back against the Outlaws and Kane, but is overcome. Kane kicks Reigns in the temple. Kane and the Outlaws get in the ring. Billy Gunn hits Rollins with the famouser. Kane chokeslams Ambrose. Road Dogg exits the ring and attacks Reigns again on the ramp. Gunn follows, and they send Reigns back into the ring. Kane chokeslams Reigns.

They crowd was left in shock. This has never happened before, not to The Shield. They are always the ones to unlease the wrath and stand over their victims. Once everyone came too, they all stood in the ring, glaring daggers at Kane and The New Age Outlaws. They put their fists together to show they were still strong as ever, even though they were in alot of pain.

"This is not over." Roman mutters as they manage to get out of the ring.

"Weve got to take them down." Dean says pissed.

"Calm down Dean. We will. We just have to plan."

"Oh and we will. Revenge is sweet. Oh so sweet when thy never see it coming." Roman smirks as they head to the back.

Not wanting to deal with anything, they went right to their locker room after getting ice. When the4 show was almost over, there was a knock on their door. It was Tom, waniting an interview for Backstage Pass. They walk out of the locker room and act as if they were just hanging around after what happened. It shows them backstage, clearly upset and angry for what happened to them during and after the Fatal Four-Way match.

"Excuse me guys? Um, the Director of Operations really flexed his power tonight. Where are your heads at?" toma apporaches them.

"What I'm wondering, is how Kane got one over on The Shield. Because 100 out of 100 times Tom, my strategy is bulletproof! Kudos to Kane. He put a hit out on us, and he got the job done. I didn't see him. I didn't see him recruiting the outlaws, did you?" Seth says, clearly upset.

Asks Dean. "I really...I..."

"I don't think he did. Think about it." Dean says.

Seth goes silent and then starts to think about it, before Roman stands.

"Monday Night, we're gonna find out. But whoever it was, they made a mistake. They didn't finish the job. But we will." Roman says forcefully and confidently.

They walk off, limping and still selling what happened in the ring earlier. Once everything was said and done, they get their things and leave for a few days off to get rest and plan their revenge.

_********__|Please bear with me. WWE be messing up my plans with this story I'm so sorry.|_


	10. Proving A Point

**Raw 3/24/14**

Another Monday, another Raw to go to. It's only 2 weeks until Wrestlemania and everyone is getting more excited and pumped. Like always, the morning was spent doing interviews and the gym. After all that was done, it was to the arena.

"Tonight, we make a point. We're going to be victorious at Wrestlemania." Roman states.

"That we are. Everyone is going to pay for what happened to us last week." Dean puts his fist in his palm.

"Ready to do this?" Seth asks.

Roman and Dean nod and they head out of their locker room. They make it to the crowd and since they were not scheduled to come out, no one was expecting them. Thy watched from a press box aas the current match was going on, one they had interest in.

The match with Los Matadores and Axel and Ryback was back and forth to start the match. Something happens in the crowd and we see The Shield coming through. This leads to Matadores rolling up Axel for the win as he was distracted.

After the match, The Shield surrounds the ring with Ryback and Axel inside. Roman Reigns pulls Axel to the floor while Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose beat Ryback down. Reigns tosses Axel into the barrier. Reigns enters the ring and nails a huge spear on Ryback. They lift him up and drop him with the triple powerbomb.

"Believe!" Seth shouts.

"No one messes with us!" Dean yells.

"You're going to pay!" Roman points.

After causing mass destitution, they head to the back. It was time for their promo with Hunter and Stephanie. It started with Triple H and Stephanie are backstage when they walk in.

Stephanie and Hunter are talking to one another before they turn and the camera pans out to reveal The Shield.

"Look, we know you saw what happened on Friday Night between us, Kane, and the outlaws so...where were you man?" Seth asks.  
"Seeing as how Kane represents the Authority, and the New Age Outlaws are your old buddies, we were just kinda wondering...you know where do we stand?" Dean gets right to the point,

"You were wondering what? Guys, what's going on between Kane, the outlaws and you, that's between...you and them. Alright? Now uh..." Hunter explains.

"Well Kane is the Director of Operations, but if it's vengeance that you guys are looking for, then how about we give you a match tonight. The Real Americans vs The Shield? Okay? Then we can all sit down together and discuss this okay?" Stephanie proposes.

"Yeah. We will. Believe that." Roman simply says before walking off leaving Stephanie looking shocked and confused.

We go to the ring and out comes The Shield through the crowd. Next to come out was Jack Swagger and Cesaro with Zeb Colter. The Shield meets them on the ramp and the two teams start brawling. Fans chant "we the people" as the bell rings and it's Cesaro going at it with Ambrose in the corner. Back and forth beatdowns from the two. Rollins tags in for a double team and a 2 count. Cesaro fights off Cesaro now. Swagger tags in for some double teaming but Rollins fights them both off and drops Swagger with a big suplex. Rollins with a pair of suplexes and a tag to Ambrose for a third. Ambrose with a 2 count.

Rollins tags in for some double teaming and keeps Swagger in their corner. Ambrose with another tag. Ambrose keeps Swagger grounded now. Swagger with a big scoop slam out of nowhere. Cesaro tags in to a big pop. Cesaro with uppercuts on Ambrose. Cesaro with the stomp on Ambrose for a 2 count. More offense and double teaming from The Real Americans for a 2 count. Cesaro with a headlock now. Another slam on Ambrose and tag to Swagger. Swagger comes in with stomps but misses a Swagger Bomb. Ambrose with a springboard elbow. Cesaro tags in and knocks Rollins off the apron. Ambrose backdrops Cesaro but gets rolled up. Cesaro turns it into a Cesaro Swing on Ambrose.

Cesaro with a 2 count. Swagger and Cesaro swing Ambrose into the fan barrier.

Cesaro has Ambrose grounded in the center of the ring. Ambrose with a backslide for 2. Cesaro kicks his knee out and slaps him. Ambrose smacks himself and tells Cesaro to hit him some more. Ambrose fires back but Cesaro does too. Ambrose nails a big clothesline. Rollins and Swagger tag in and go at it. Rollins unloads with chops and kicks. Rollins with a big boot in the air. Rollins with a splash across the ring and a face first drop into the turnbuckle for 2. Cesaro gets dumped out to the floor. Rollins sends Swagger out next. Rollins dives out on Cesaro, runs back in the ring and leaps out on the other side to hit Swagger. The crowd pops big for Rollins. A big "holy s-t" chant breaks out. Rollins with a big boot to the head on Swagger but Cesaro breaks the pin. Ambrose brawls with Cesaro. Cesaro suplexes Ambrose over the top rope. Rollins sends Cesaro to the floor. Swagger with the Patriot Lock on Rollins but he makes it to the bottom rope. More back and forth. Rollins with a kick to the face and the Piece of Mind for the win.

After the bell, Cesaro lays out Rollins from behind and sends him to the floor. Cesaro turns around to a big Superman Punch from Reigns. Cesaro goes to the floor. Reigns runs around the ring and spears Cesaro on the floor. Rollins and Ambrose take apart the announcers table. They triple powerbomb Cesaro through the table. The Shield celebrate in the ring until the stage explodes and out comes Kane with The New Age Outlaws, all in suits. Kane books The Shield vs. himself and The Outlaws for WrestleMania XXX. Kane says they are going to annihilate The Shield.

Having the upper hand for now, they leave the arena satisfied for now and head off to Smackdown. This is the direction that Roman wanted the group to go in and right now, he's very happy with how things are going.

**Smackdown 3/28/14**

After a long drive the night before, Roman, Seth, and Dean arrived in the next city. They got rested up for Smckdown since it was going to be a very busy night for them.

"Can you believe what they have us doing, just a week before Wrestlemania?" Dean complains.

"No, but we're ready for it and we can handle it."

"We're The Shield and we can take whatever they want to throw at us. Never show weakness for signs of distress. It will only feed them and bring us down." Roman says, trying to ease the situation.

"Right, right. We'll get it done tonight. Don't worry about that."

Soon, it was time for the show to start and since Dean and Seth would be opening the show, they headed to make their entrance. They would be facing Jinder Mahal and Drew McIntyre. Their theme it and they headed to the ring through the crowd. Once in the ring, Roman stands ringside while 3MB makes their way out as well.

Mahal starts off with Rollins. They lock up and exchange reversals. Rollins hits a dropkick. He suplexes Mahal three times. Ambrose tags in and clotheslines Mahal. He drops an elbow on Mahal. Rollins tags in. He strikes Mahal in the corner. Mahal comes back with clubbing blows to the back. McIntyre tags in. He suplexes Rollins. Rollins rolls through a clothesline attempt and tags in Ambrose. Ambrose takes it to McIntyre. He knees McIntyre against the ropes. Mahal tries to get involved, and gets sent outside. Rollins leaps over the top rope and takes him out. Ambrose clotheslines McIntyre and hits his headlock driver finish for the win.

Kane and the New Age Outlaws come out on the stage. Kane congratulates him. He says they're going to defeat them at WrestleMania. They're going to do it like men though, not like how the Shield ambushed their last opponents. Ryback and Curtis Axel come out and walk down to the ring.

Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose vs. Ryback and Curtis Axel

Ryback takes control of Ambrose following a commercial. Axel tags in, and Ambrose locks in a leg submission. Kane and the Outlaws watch from the ramp. Ambrose gets tossed to the apron. Ambrose hits Ryback off, and Axel clubs the back of Ambrose's head, sending him to the floor. Axel tosses him inside. Ryback tags in. He slams Ambrose to the mat and goes up top. Ryback tags in Axel and drops on Ambrose. Axel kicks Ambrose in the corner and tags in Ryback. Axel and Ryback double team Ambrose. Ambrose counters out of a vertical Suplex attempt by Ryback. Rollins and Axel tag in.

Rollins takes it to Axel. He hits Axel with a flying forearm in the corner and a dropkick. Axel backdrops Rollins to the apron. Rollins kicks Axel in the face. Ryback tries to get involved, but Ambrose attacks him on the outside. Rollins sends Axel to the floor and takes him out with a dive. He sends Axel back inside and goes for a springboard. Axel kicks Rollins. He tries for the Perfect Plex, but Rollins counters into his curb stomp finish for the win.

Winners: The Shield

Rollins takes out Ryback with a dive after the match. Reigns hits Ryback with his Superman punch. They triple power bomb Ryback while staring at Kane and the Outlaws.

After an intense stare down, they hall head to the back and just hang in the halls for a bit.

"I literally cannot stand 3MB. Like I cannot deal with the sight of Slater in my general vicinity on a.." Seth expresses his opinion.

"Excuse me guys?" Tom says.

"Tom! Come on man." Seth greets him.  
"I know I ask you the same question every week, when is this gonna end with Kane at WrestleMania? Will it end?" Tom asks.

"Why are you asking us that question? Why don't you ask Kane and the New Age Outlaws when this ends? I don't even know what this is. I don't even know what they want from us. They clearly don't want to fight us on an even playing field, 'cause they had their chance tonight to step into the ring with us on an even playing field and they didn't take it. They were miles and miles away and they stayed that way. So I don't even know what they want. They call us uh...disrespectful little kids? They started this whole thing. They disrespected us and they're gonna pay the price for it." Dean warns.

"You know what it is? You know what it is? Do you know the reason they stayed so far away and the reason they keep their distance when it's an even playing field? Because they're afraid. They know that when it's 3-on-3, no one can hang with The Shield. Kane and the New Age Outlaws, they had their day. But that day is long gone Tom." Seth holds up a fist. "This is the new symbol of excellence. Come WrestleMania, we put 'em out to pasture. They can't duck and dodge us anymore."

"Let me tell you stories Tom. The war ends when the corporate grandpas and the other are at our feet. And they beg for forgiveness. And then we're gonna look them in the eyes, and we're gonna put our boots square across their jaw. Believe that. And believe in the Shield!" Roman says, yelling the last part unexpectedly.

Tom runs away, leaving them the laughing at his reaction.

"He scared him. He scared him so much." Seth chuckles.

"Lil' chump. Lil' chump." Roman mocks.

"He's so soulful." Dean says.

"Scary foo'."

"He's so soulful but intimidating. I like it when he gets like that." Dean says about Roman.

"That's good. That's good." Seth nods.

They laugh a bit more at Tom before heading the locker room to get changed and head out for the night.

**Raw March 31, 2014**

"You know, honestly guys. I almost feel bad for Kane. I mean look at this. It's like Murderer's Row back here. At the end of the day, it doesn't matter which one of us wins this App vote. Kane's in a bad way. And if his little jerry-actric sidekicks the New Age Outlaws wanna get involved? They're gonna find out...why we call this the new symbol of excellence." Seth holds out his fist.

"Important thing to remember here, is that we never disrespected Kane. Kane, and now the New Age Outlaws disrespected us, when they disrespected this, what this represents. At WrestleMania in six days, we're gonna teach those kids a lesson about attitude!" Dean gets worked up.

"Learn that lesson...and spread the word. Tell anyone that'll listen, The Shield is NOT to be messed with. Believe that. And believe in The Shield." Roman says.

They all hold their fists out to end the promo.

In the ring, Jerry reveals that fans on the WWE App have voted for Roman Reigns to face Kane. The Shield's music hits and out comes Reigns by himself.

Kane then comes out and makes his way to the ring, getting in. Reigns goes to work on Kane and beats him down. Reigns charges but gets flattened by a big boot. Kane turns it around in the corner now. More back and forth. Kane grabs for a chokeslam but Reigns powers out and goes to work. Reigns ducks a clothesline and nails a big forearm. Reigns with a running clothesline in the corner and a big right hand. The New Age Outlaws come down the ramp but Rollins and Ambrose attack them. The Outlaws end up saving Kane from a triple powerbomb and pulling him to safety. The Shield stares down Kane and The Outlaws from the ring.

"We so have the advantage going into this." Dean says as they are heading to the back.

"We do. After Sunday, everyone will be believing in The Shield." Roman says full of confidence.

"They will. We have a busy week though." Seth says.

"We do. It's going to be amazing. Meeting all the fans and everything this week ha to offer."

"Exactly."

They had back to the locker room, pack everything the head out for New Orleans. This is going to be a long week, but they are all up for it.

As for Roman, this is what he lives for. All the chaos, excitement, the unknowing. The one thing he knows for sure, Sunday everyone will be believing in The Shield after the win and end this once and for all.


	11. WrestleMania XXX Week

It's now the week of Wresltemania XXX and it's going to be a busy week. Axxess this the whole week and there re nothing but signings for Roman and the guys to do. Unfortunately, some of those signings would be solo expect for the few where they would all be together.

Roman was currently getting ready in his hotel room for the first day of signings. Like always, Bella was there with him to make sure he looked good for the fans.

"No. Try another shirt." Bella said after Roman came out from trying on the fourth shirt.

"Come on Belle, we're going to be late." He groaned.

"Fine. I'll pick it then." She said, getting up and going to his things.

She looked through his bag, tossing things over her head. She was about halfway down the bag when she found the perfect shirt.

"Here." She said, tossing the shirt at him. "This one."

"Are you sure?" He looked at her weary.

"I'm sure." She nodded. "Now go." She instructed.

"You're lucky I love you." He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." She laughed as he went to change.

While he was getting changed, she took it upon herself to pick out his clothes for the rest of the week. Just as she was finishing up, he came out of the bathroom.

"Much better." She grinned as he walked out.

"You're actually right."

"Of course I am. You should know to trust me when it comes to fashion."

"Hey, I'm a guy. You're lucky I match most of the time." He laughed.

"True." She laughed as well.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Since Roman was finishing up, Belled went to get the door.

"Seth! Mox!" She greeted after opening the door.

"Roman ready yet?" Seth asked as they walked through the door.

"Almost. And let me see." She said, stopping them, examining their outfits.

"What are you going?" Seth chuckled.

"Just wait..." She said, looking them over. "Seth, you're good. You may go." She let him pass.

"Why thank you." He chuckled.

"Mox..." She stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I-umm..." He stuttered.

"Oh stop." She laughed. "You look good. Just..." She messed up his hair a bit.

"Belle!" He tried moving away from her.

"Nope. Let me just..." She messed it up more. "...there. The girls will go crazy now." She laughed.

"Gee, thanks." He chuckled a bit.

"Are we ready?" Seth asked since it was getting late.

"We are. Let's go do this." Roman said after getting a few things.

They headed out of the room and through the halls to the lobby. As they walked outside, they were greeted by fans, waiting to see their favorite superstars and divas. They took a few pictures, signed a few autographs before getting into the SUV that would be taking them all to where Axxess would be. Once there, things were crazy, more crazy then the hotel. They got out, being lead to where they needed to be. The guys went one way and Belle went another since she would be signing with Natalya for the day. The day went quick since it was a lot of fun. They signed a whole bunch of autographs, took tons of pictures, and talk with a few fans. They even did a few interviews in between as well. When the day was over, they all went back to the hotel before heading back out for another round. That went just like the morning did and once the day was over, they went to the hotel for sleep to do it all over again the next day.

**Wrestlemania XXX**

The week seemed to fly right by, even the Hall of Fame then night before. It was a great time. Roman took a good friend of his that he's been seeing. Belle went with Mox, who loved every minute of that. Roman suggested they go since Seth had a signing and would not be able to make it.

With all that done, the day has come. The day of Wrestlemania. It was a big night for The Shield since they would be showing Kane and The New Age Outlaws who was the best.

It was the Wrestlemania Pre-Show and they all had a segment. They went to where they needed to be and stood around talking strategy until the cameras were rolling.

"I don't even care anymore of what's happened up to this point. I don't care anymore what brought us here. See, what I'm thinking, all I care about is that Kane and the New Age Outlaws bring their absolute best tonight at WrestleMania. We want you guys to bring everything you have, so that you can feel the pain of knowing that your best isn't good enough when you're up against The Shield. When you're up against this. The new symbol of excellence." Dean states.

"New Age Outlaws, six-time WWE Tag Team Champions. And Kane, doesn't matter what title you have Mr. Director of Operations. We've seen the demon in your eyes. And we all know, what the three of you are capable of. We understand your history at WrestleMania. But after tonight, when the old dies out and the new rises up, we're gonna make you a part of our history." Seth confidently says.

"That's right. History. You're history, because we're the future. Take a good look at that." Roman holds his fist out, and Seth and Dean join him. "Believe in The Shield."

After the cameras cut, they went back to talking. They did that until the show started. They went to one of the viewing rooms to watch the show until it was time for their match. Tonight they would be debuting something new to their attire. It was something that was sure to make a statement.

After Kane and The New Age Outlaws were in the ring, their theme hit. They make their way through the crowd as always with new masks over their faces. It showed they were fierce and better then ever. Once in the ring, the faced off with the henchmen of The Authority as Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, & Roman Reigns would face Director of Operations Kane and The New Age Outlaws in a 6-Man Tag Match. The Shield would dominate the match early on as Roman Reigns delivers a Spear to Kane and a double Spear to The New Age Outlaws. All three members of The Shield then deliver a massive three-man powerbomb to both of The New Age Outlaws before Seth Rollins pins Billy Gunn for a quick and dominant victory.

It was a quick match, bit it proved they were the better trio. After celebrating in the ring, they made their way backstage.

"Here with The Shield, and a huge victory tonight for you guys. A victory tonight over the New Age Outlaws and Kane. You guys have been working so close to the Authority, but to get this victory tonight at WrestleMania, how do you guys feel?" Renee says then asks about the match.

"How do we feel? From day one we said we do things for The Shield. Nobody else. We are our own bosses, we run this yard, we came in, proved a point, WrestleMania 30, The Shield run the show. That's how we feel Renee." Seth states.

"Let me ask you a question okay? Does it look like we're sweating?" Dean asks out of breath.

"No, but your hair's very wet." Renee says.

"It's just...it's just humid in here. We're not sweating at all, because we didn't have to break a sweat to run through Kane and the New Age Outlaws like a hot knife through butter. On the biggest stage of them all, the brightest stars shine the brightest and The Shield represent this, the new symbol of excellence." Dean freaks a bit.

"That's right. You see what happens when you push against The Shield? We pull out secret weapons. Nobody's ever seen the double-triple powerbomb baby." Roman proudly says.

"I thought we were gonna call it the triple-double?" Dean asks Roman.

"It's a double-triple." Roman says.

"Guys guys look, bottom line is we...no no no no, hey hey hey hey. Wait wait wait." Seth tries to stop them.

"Tell him what it is." Roman says.

"What did we decide? Triple-double?"

"The regular one is a triple powerbomb..."

"Like the Big Mac."

"We put two people up, it's a double-triple powerbomb!"

"Alright, cool."

"I agree."

"I agree with you."

"Alright, I'm telling ya', I'm..I'm...just please..."

Dean starts hopping up and down in his spot.

"...agree with me."

"Oh I agree." Dean hops up and down.

"Okay."

"Believe in The Shield.: Seth says before they walk off.

"Congratulations guys." Renee says, ending the segment.

With that, Wrestlemania was over for them. They stayed to watch the rest of the show and it turned out to be amazing. Once every was all said and done, they headed back to the hotel to get some much needed rest for what was going to be an even better Raw the next night.

**Raw: April 7, 2014**

Raw after Wrestlemania, the one everyone wants to see. Getting answers to what happened the night before. They were still in New Orleans, so they didn't have that far to travel. They day was spent doing interviews for TV, radio, websites, everything you could think of. After a long morning, it was time to head to to the arena.

"Wonder what Kane's going to do without his two cronies tonight?" Dean thinks out loud as they head through the arena.

"Probably hide behind the Authority like he always does." Seth shrugs.

"That's still not going to stop us. Tonight we make a statement. A big one at that." Roman informs them.

"They'll never see it coming." Dean grins, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh yes." Seth agrees.

They walk the halls for a bit before watching the start of the show. They watch on, impressed with how the how is going. About halfway through the show it was time to meet with Stephanie.

"I don't care what happened between you at WrestleMania..." Stephanie says to The Shield. "...and I don't care what happened to your brother at WrestleMania." She says to Kane about The Undertaker. "Because what really matters, what's really important, is that Triple H become the 14-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion tonight. And all of you are going to make sure that it happens." She firmly states.

"That all sounds great, but I...I really feel like...I feel like Kane you're missing some buddies over there. Where are the New Age Outlaws pal?" Seth says to Kane.

"Come on man. Come on, we already know. As long as we're around, I don't think we'll ever see them again." Dean grins.

"And I'll see to that personally." Roman speaks up.

"You three don't know that you're on thin ice do you?" Kane grits his teeth.

"Kane..." Stephanie warns.

"Because Triple H sees you for what you are! Nameless, faceless, expendable pawns!" Kane confesses.

"Kane..." Stephanie's tones gets more angry.

"You think you can just go around and beat up Triple H's friends? He thought that you'd learned your lesson." Kane continues.

"Kane." Stephanie says again.

"In fact, when I had you decimated on SmackDown a couple weeks ago, he was the one who told me to do so!" Kane finishes.

"KANE! KANE! Listen, there is an injustice here. And nobody understands that better than the three of you, that's what you stand for. The Yes Movement, Daniel Bryan. It's disrespectful. It is an injustice in enough itself, he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. You all know that, you all want it, you know what it means to be champion. So tonight, you are all gonna be on the same page, because what Triple H...the boss...what he wants, he gets. Do I make myself clear?" Stephanie yells, making her point clear.

"Absolutely." Kane says before walking off.

"Do I make myself clear?" She looks at Roman, Dean, and Seth.

"Crystal." Roman says in a rough tone before they walk off as well.

Stephanie looks after them, not sure what to think of everything that went down. They head off to prepare for the match that was coming up and to talk things over. Soon, it was time for the main event.

Daniel Bryan comes out to a big pop. Randy Orton and Batista come out next and beat him down. Orton hits a RKO. Kane is out next and he hits Bryan with a chokeslam. Finally, Triple H and Stephanie make their way down. Fans start a "bulls-t" chant.

The referee tries to explain that Bryan can't compete but Stephanie and Triple H tell him to ring the bell. Triple H mocks the Bryan fans. The Shield's music hits and out they come to a big pop. The Shield stares down Kane, Orton and Batista from the other side of the ring. A big "hounds of justice" chant starts. Triple H tells all six of them not now. Fans chant "this is awesome" now. The Shield enters the ring. Triple H gets in Reigns' face and tells them to stand down. Kane, Batista and Orton enter now. Triple H tells them no as well. Triple H says this is not going to end in a war. Triple H turns around and Reigns spears him. The Shield brawls with Kane, Batista and Orton. Ambrose and Rollins leap out of the ring. Kane grabs Reigns but Reigns nails a Superman punch. Stephanie looks on shocked from the ramp. The Shield wait for Triple H to get up. Fans chant "yes" as Stephanie screams at her help to get up. Triple H looks around and sees The Shield has him surrounded. He gets to his feet but turns around to a flying knee from Bryan. Kane pulls Triple H out of the ring and the fans boo. The Shield and Bryan stare out at The Authority as Bryan's music hits. Triple H yells that this is war as Bryan starts a "yes!" chant and RAW goes off the air.

The RAW Backstage Pass post-show kicks off with Renee Young interviewing Daniel Bryan in the ring. He says everyone in the back works hard and the fans appreciate it. Bryan says everyone in the back is dedicated and the key for him is opportunity. Bryan says by himself, he wasn't getting any. At the Royal Rumble, everything changed and it's not because of what he did, it's what the fans did. Bryan thanks the fans and talks about living his dream last night at WrestleMania. Bryan thanks the fans again, from the bottom of his heart, for helping him live his dream. Bryan gets another "yes!" chant going as we go to the panel.

The panel has nothing but good things to say about Bryan as we see him slapping hands with fans on the way up the ramp. Mathews goes to more promos and hypes The Undertaker's Streak before we come back. We get a look at Heyman and Lesnar's appearance from earlier tonight. The panel then talks about this week's Main Event, Cesaro, Paige, Alexander Rusev and Lana. That's it for the post-show.

Daniel is going around to the Universe while The Shield are still in the ring, as the Authority, Batista, Kane, and Randy head to the back. Renee then enters the ring shortly after to interview The Shield.

"Of all three members of The Shield here, guys I gotta get right to the point here with you. Why did you come down to the ring tonight?" Renee asks.

"You should be asking a different question. And you should be asking that question to a different person. You should be asking it to Triple H! You should walk up to Triple H with your little walk like you just did and you should say, Triple H, do you believe in The Shield?" Dean directs the comment toward Triple H.

"You know what? After that spear my man gave him, I think he believe in The Shield!" Seth says all hyped up.

"I know he believes...in...the...Shield!" Roman says then yells the last part.

They put their fists together in the ring as the cameras fade. Another successful night for the Hounds of Justice proving themselves once again. Next was off to Main Event where they would be going up against The Wyatt Family for round three of their feud then Smackdown.

**Main Even: April 9, 2014**

As soon as the show starts, previews are shown to hype up the match. Once that was done, The Shield walk through the crowd. Out next comes The Wyatt Family to a pop.

The Wyatts take their time to start but finally make it in. Dean Ambrose starts off with Erick Rowan and they meet in the middle of the ring. Ambrose slaps the sheep mask off him. Rowan takes it to the corner but Ambrose fires back. Rowan tosses Ambrose but Ambrose hits an elbow off the top. Seth Rollins tags in for a double suplex. Rollins with a 2 count. Rowan beats Rollins down now. Rowan runs into a big boot and Rollins fights back with chops and punches. Rollins brings Rowan down from a standing submission. The hold is finally broken and both teams face off.

Back from the break and Bray Wyatt has control of Rollins. Rowan comes back in and keeps Rollins in their corner. Rowan with a big back drop and a 2 count on Rollins. Luke Harper tags in and keeps up the assault on Rollins. Harper with a splash in the corner. Rollins finally counters and sends Harper face first in the turnbuckle. Roman Reigns tags in and cleans house. He goes at it with Harper now. Reigns with a big right hand and more on Harper. Ambrose tags for some double teaming for a 2 count. Harper with more offense and a another 2 count. Bray with a big splash in the corner on Ambrose. Bray taunts Ambrose and slaps him around. Rowan comes back in and works over Ambrose. Lots more back and forth. Ambrose gets dumped to the floor by Rowan and we go to more promos.

We come back and Ambrose slugs it out with Harper. Harper drops him for a 2 count. Bray tags back in and uses the ropes on Ambrose. More tags by The Wyatts as they keep Ambrose grounded. Ambrose finally counters and applies a sleeper on Rowan. Rowan slams him back for a 2 count. Harper comes back in again. Ambrose finally hits a clothesline. Wyatt comes in and stops the tag. Wyatt runs into a boot. Ambrose goes to the top but Wyatt cuts him off and climbs up. Bray goes for a superplex but Ambrose knocks him to the mat and covers for a 2 count. Everyone gets involved. Reigns sends Rowan out. Harper dives out and sends Reigns over the announce table. Lots more back and forth. Rollins leaps over the ropes and takes Rowan out. Fans chant "this is awesome." Rollins brings Rowan back in and splashes him. Rollins kicks Wyatt in the mouth and he goes down. Rollins kicks Rowan and hits his finisher but Wyatt breaks the pin. Harper goes to powerbomb Rollins but Ambrose makes the save. Bray takes out Ambrose. Reigns with a Superman punch on Wyatt. Rowan tosses Reigns to the floor. Rollins with a kick to Rowan's face and Harper. Reigns with the apron dropkick on Harper. Ambrose dropkicks Rowan. Rollins with a curb stomp on Rowan. Ambrose drops Rowan with Dirty Deeds for the win.

After the match, Renee joined them in the ring for a after match promo.

"Guys, an incredible victory tonight against The Wyatt Family." Renee says.

"That's what I'm talking about, right there! Defeating The Wyatt Family, man that feels good, 'cause it was a long time coming. But it is proof that no one can stop a shield united!" Seth says all hyped up.

"I got...I got some-...I got somet-..." He coughs. "I got...you guys do the promo, I gotta..." H holds his ribs, walking away.

"Look guys, I need to take you back to Monday Night Raw. I mean the entire WWE Universe has been talking about this. You turned on Triple H, and came to the aid of Daniel Bryan.

"Hey..." Dean coughs again. "The Shield does what The Shield wants...that really really hurts. 'Cause those Wyatts are one of our most toughest tests we've ever had to face. But any test we get, we face it head on alright? And The Authority found that out, because The Authority tried to test us, and they found out what happens when you test The Shield!"

"Look, The Authority called us faceless. They called us nameless and expendable. Renee, we are not anonymous, you understand that?" Seth says.

"Renee, do I look like I'm faceless baby?" Roman flirts, looking adorable. "Cajundome, do I have a name?" The crowd cheers 'yes'. "What's my name?" He asks them. The crowd chants 'Roman Reigns'. "Triple H, my name's Roman Reigns and I'm the guy that speared you on Monday Night. And I'm standing right here." He says to the camera.

"I mean, is there any sense of worry about retribution? I mean, Roman, you speared the COO of the company." Renee points out.

"Look, we know exactly what we did on Monday Night, and we understand that there will be consequences. Let me tell you something, we are prepared for war. From the moment we stepped foot in WWE, our cause has been to fight injustice and there is no greater justice in the WWE than the Authority. Triple H fired the first shot, he put out a hit on us, we're gonna fire another shot. We are gonna own this war, you can believe that, and you can believe...in...the...Shield!" They do a little bit more in the ring, before putting their fists together, standing in the middle of the ring, before exiting.

With that all said and done, it was time to finish Main Event and start the Smackdown tapings.

**Smackdown: April 11, 2014**

Not much going on tonight. Just an appearance at the end of the show. It would b an easy end of the night after a few long days of showing themselves.

When it was time for the main event as new WWE World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan would team with WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos to face Director of Operations Kane, "The Animal" Batista, & "The Viper" Randy Orton in a 6-Man Tag match. The wild match would break down into absolute chaos on the outside of the ring, forcing the referee to throw the match out. In the ring, it was Batista & Randy Orton isolating The Usos as Randy Orton hits one of the Usos with the RKO as Batista hits the other with the Batista Bomb. Meanwhile, on the outside of the ring, Kane would dismantle the announce table, ready to send Daniel Bryan through the table, but The Shield would intervene, beating Kane down before getting in the ring, ready to do battle with Batista & Randy Orton. However, Batista & Orton would slide out of the ring, escaping The Shield. Kane would then try to catch The Shield from behind with a steel chair, but Daniel Bryan would hit the running knee on Kane. The Shield then hoists Kane up, delivering the three-man powerbomb to the Director of Operations! Daniel Bryan & The Shield then stand tall in the ring, promising that Batista & Randy Orton will suffer the same fate.

They stood tall once again, proving that they were the most dominant group in the company as of now and forever.

_**|Sorry it kind sucks. Was a lot to write and WWE is so messing up with my story. Hope to make it better.|**_


	12. Push or no Push?

It was early Monday morning, very early. The sun was barely rising over the horizon, but Roman was up and getting ready. Vince called into a meeting at 8am, but did not say why. It was just going to be him, Hunter, and Stephanie. The others were not involved in this meeting. Roman had no clue what to think, but prepared the best he could. He put on a nice button down shirt, a pair of dress pants, dress shoes the slicked his hair back into a low ponytail. After finishing up, he got a jacket and his wallet then headed out the door. On his way out of the hotel, he stopped at the cafe to get a coffee before heading out in the brisk morning air.

About a half hour later, Roman arrived to where Vince told him the meeting would be taking place. Paying the taxi driver, he then got out, fixing himself before heading onto the building. He walked in and to the receptionist at the front desk. She directed him to where Vince was and he made his way to the room. Arriving at the door, he knocked.

"Come in." Vince called in his raspy voice.

"Ah, Roman. So good to see you." Hunter said, standing as he walked in.

"Hunter." Roman nodded, shaking his hand. "Stephanie." He acknowledged.

"Let's get right to business." Vince said, sitting up and fixing his jacket. "The reason I brought you here this morning is because we have plans for Raw tonight."

"Alright. How does this affect me and not the others?" Roman questioned.

"It's about your push." Vince said, Roman's heart sinking.

"It's nothing bad, don't worry." Stephanie assured.

"Now, as you know, you were supposed to break away before Wrestlemania, but that didn't happen. The New Age Outlaws wanted to work with you and the others before they left. That's why we still have you all together." Vince started, Roman nodding. "You are still going to get your push, but we want to bring something else back. You've been having issues with Hunter in the ring and we like that. You're showing you full potential out there. That's what we want. As for your on going issues with Hunter, you know we have to have repercussions for last week right?"

"I understand completely." Roman nodded.

"So, here's what we're going to do. We are bringing back Evolution. Not for a long time, but for a decent amount of time. With Randy and Dave both here, it's the right time. Plus we need something big to follow Mania. Things are going to happen to where it looks like you all will be getting beat pretty bad, but not all the time. Tonight will be one of those nights and don't worry, Dean and Seth already know about that. The only thing they don't know about is the status on your push and that's why I called you here today. To tell you that we have not forgotten it, it's going to take a bit longer for it to happen."

"That does clear a lot of things up. We've been so busy the past few weeks that I haven't been able to talk to you about it." Roman said, mentally sighing in relief it was nothing bad.

"We would never do that. You've done nothing to show us you don't deserve the push. You're above and beyond with everything. It's all going to pay off for you in the end." Stephanie added.

"Tonight will be no different. I will bring my best and so will the others."

"Well, I look forward to that." Hunter smirked.

"So do I." Roman grinned.

Hunter stared intensely at Roman as Roman did the same back. They did that for several minutes, it looking like they were going to fight. Just as Stephanie was about to intervene, they started laughing.

"I like you Roman. You never back down." Hunter chuckled.

"I've yet to meet the person that caused me to back down." Roman chuckled as well.

"Alright, go get ready for tonight. We'll see you then." Hunter laughed, shaking his hand.

Roman then got up, shaking hands with Stephanie and Vince before heading out and making his way back to the hotel.

**Raw: April 14, 2014**

It was the start of the show and there was nothing planned for the guys to do interview wise. The walked to the curtain with everyone as they would be paying tribute to The Ultimate Warrior due to his sudden passing last week.

RAW kicks off with a stage full of WWE Superstars, Divas, and staff members as WWE Chairman Vince McMahon, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, John Cena, Randy Orton, Batista, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Zeb Colter, Joey Mercury, Rob Van Dam, Jack Swagger, Big Show, R-Truth, Kofi Kingston, Natalya, Paige, Eva Marie, Hornswoggle, Titus O'Neil, Mark Henry, Sheamus, Paul Heyman, Cesaro, Dolph Ziggler, Road Dogg, Brad Maddox, Luke Harper, Goldust, Darren Young, Ryback, Curtis Axel, Sin Cara, & Big E, among others, solemnly stand wearing Ultimate Warrior apparel as Jerry "The King" Lawler introduces a touching video package, highlighting the extraordinary career of the late, great Ultimate Warrior and his induction into the WWE Hall of Fame. After the video package, the stars on the stage and the crowd in attendance respectfully go silent and bow their heads as the bell tolls ten times. The Ultimate Warrior's theme then plays throughout the arena as the Superstars, Divas, staff, and fans applaud the Hall of Famer before the talent on the stage lead a "Warrior" chant in the arena.

When that was all said and done, everyone headed to the back so the first match could start. The guys just hung around with everyone, talking and comforting those affected most. As the show went on, so did everyone else, leaving the guys to get ready for their match. Once it was time, they headed to where they needed to be.

"Who are we facing?" Dean asks, not sure.

"No clue. Brad didn't say." Seth shrugged.

"Whoever it may be, we'll be ready for them." Roman said, putting his fist out.

They all put their fists together just as their theme went off. After Dean, Seth, and Roman make their way to the ring, it became apparent that The Shield would not competing in a three-on-three match as they had been led to believe as their opponents were revealed to be Alberto Del Rio, Jack Swagger, Fandango, all three members of 3MB, Titus O'Neil, Rybaxel, Alexander Rusev, & Bad News Barrett in an insurmountable 11-on-3 Handicap Match! With the odds against them, The Shield would be dominated throughout the match, but when Ryback takes Seth Rollins to the outside, Roman Reigns blasts Ryback with a Spear. Ryback's ten teammates then jump on Roman Reigns and the referee is forced to throw the match out. A huge brawl then breaks out, but with an eight-man disadvantage, The Shield is overwhelmed by the eleven men as the hired guns of The Authority lay waste to The Shield. With The Shield down and out in the ring, an entrance theme not heard since early 2005 rings throughout the arena as the unmistakable arrival of Evolution was at hand as WWE COO Triple H led "The Animal" Batista and "The Viper" Randy Orton to the ring. Triple H then instructs the eleven hit men to exit the ring and, after all even Superstars listen to their boss, Evolution picks up the pieces. First targeting Seth Rollins, Evolution beats down Rollins in the corner and Roman Reigns attempts to make the save, getting a few shots in on the COO before Reigns is subdued with an RKO from Randy Orton. Orton then feeds Reigns to Batista, who drills Reigns with the Batista Bomb. Evolution then turns their attention back to Seth Rollins, stomping away at Rollins before Batista feeds Rollins to Orton, who hits the RKO on Rollins as well. Dean Ambrose then tries to make the save, but Triple H & Randy Orton quickly pounces on the United States Champion, knocking Ambrose back down while Batista plants Rollins with the Batista Bomb. Batista then grabs Ambrose, hoisting Ambrose up as Batista & Orton hit their devastating RKO/Batista Bomb maneuver. With Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins motionless in the ring, Roman Reigns would crawl, still trying to fight back. Triple H then tells Roman Reigns to "believe in Evolution" before hooking Reigns and delivering the Pedigree in the center of the ring. Evolution then hovers over the broken bodies of The Shield.

What will happen now that Evolution is back? Will this be the end of The Shield. They may know a few things that are going to happen, but the rest remains a mystery.


End file.
